Fractured mind
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: What if Obi-wan's mission on Mandalore went differently. What if he had a daughter he never knew about. How will this small ripple effect change the events to come? How will Ruby handle the light and dark side of the Force. Will she given to the darkside or will she overcome her desire for vengeance. AU
1. Chapter 1: Prolog part 1

**AN. Well this was in the works for a while but with some help from Darkmist I was able to get everything to get everything together.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Unknown planet in the outer rim]

On an unknown planet in the outer a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport lay dormant in grass field. The ship had a purple and blue color scheme and had the name Vengeful Spark painted in white on the hull. It's two passengers Summer Ordo and her daughter Ruby were currently outside the ship using makeshift targets for practice. Both wearing jumpsuit with Summer having hide her armor away in a secret compartment.

"Mom haven't we practiced enough for today?" Ruby whined to her mother hoping she could do something else like exploring the old ruins.

"Alright but if you're going to be exploring those ruins remember to bring your blaster pistol with you. In case you come across any hostile wild life." Summer reminded Ruby.

"I know. I already have my WESTAR-35 with me so I should be fine." Ruby stated while showing Summer her blaster pistol that had her name carved into it.

Summer sighed this wasn't the first time she wished Ruby's father was around but reminded herself that it was best to keep Ruby a secret from him only telling Jango for if something were to happen to her.

"I can tell just be careful while you're there." Concern was clear in Summer voice has she spoke.

"Don't worry I will." Ruby confidently replied as she left for the ruins in the distance.

'Ruby what are you searching for in that destroyed temple that you seem so eager to find?' Summer thought worried about what it could be and how it could impact Ruby's future.

[Old Temple/ruins]

As Ruby approached the temple she felt the familiar feeling of something calling her further into the temple. Nature had taken back the temple where wildlife now resided. Ruby took a slight pause to mentally prepare herself before entering.

'Remember Ruby you're a Mandalorian of clan Ordo you can do this. Normal wildlife shouldn't be a problem. It's just like Kashik except less dangerous wild life here.' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby then ventured into the darkened hallways of the temple after turning the flashlight on her WESTAR-35. The hallways walls had dried blood on the from a conflict that happened centuries before there seemed to be more blood the further Ruby went in giving it an eerie vibe that unnerved her a bit, but she pushed herself more than before to continue down the corridor even after seeing a few skeletons and shooting a rodent that ventured to close to her from the darkness. After a while Ruby came to a set of large doors. On the doors, there were some words on them but the only words that she could make out where Dedicated, Jedi, Master Revan.

"Hmm Revan the Jedi that defeated Mandalore the Ultimate and the one gave Canderous Ordo the title of Mandalore. So, this temple belonged to the Jedi at one point I have to see what's behind those doors now if there's any chance this could hold anything about Revan." Ruby spoke with enthusiasm.

Ruby then approached the doors. She gave the doors a light push to test them. The doors for some reason opened all the way with only the light push.

"Well that was unexpected." Ruby said as she entered the now open chamber.

Once she entered the doors slammed shut and the noise of a locking mechanism could be heard. Ruby ran to the doors and began pounding on the doors but they wouldn't budge at all.

"Dam it I'm stuck in here now! Well better look around here at the very least." Ruby admitted in defeat.

As she looked around she noticed a small black crystal in the center of the room on a stone table. Ruby unconsciously moved towards it she was about to pick it up before a voice came out of nowhere scaring her half to death.

(Unidentified Voice)"Who are you and what are you doing in this sacred temple." The unidentified voice asked.

Ruby turned around to see a figure glowing light blue. On reflex Ruby fired a few shots but they went right through the figure. Instead of being angered by this the figure only stared at Ruby as if she had done nothing wrong.

"So you can see me which means you are force sensitive but you are too young to be either a Jedi or Sith." The figure spoke with wisdom beyond decades of experience.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I'm Ruby Ordo but who are you?" Ruby asked hoping for an answer. She got one but not what she expected.

"Ordo that's a name that I haven't in a long time. In life I was called Master Revan but that was centuries ago now. You must be here for the crystal. I could feel it calling you here. I'm curious did the Jedi council send you here?" The now identified force ghost of Revan asked.

"I did feel something calling me here but didn't know what it was. No, me and my mother are just exiles from Mandalor 4. I never seen a Jedi in my life so far. But why is the crystal calling me for is there something I need to do with it?" Ruby asked Revan.

(Revan)'This girl has no idea the danger she is in I have to do something without a teacher she is vulnerable to the dark side of the force. She great potential. I guess I'll have to teacher her as a favor to an old friend.' Revan resolved in his mind.

"I guess that means I will have to teach you then. Yes, there is something you have to do with it well more like use it for. It's the core piece of every lightsaber something you will need in the years to come. I sense great potential in you just need to use it." Revan told Ruby.

"Well that would be great but right now I just want to get out of here." Ruby said after picking the crystal as well as the bits of tech scattered around it and putting it the pack she brought with her.

"All you need to do is use the force to open the doors. Focus and thrust your arm forwards." Revan told Ruby subtly aid her in the task.

Ruby did as Revan told her and used the force to push open the doors. When she did she sent the large stone, doors flying down the corridor. Ruby just looked at her hands in shock. Unknown to her Revan guided her use of the force this time.

(Ruby)'Did I just do that?' Ruby thought in amazement.

Ruby headed down the corridor after Revan asked her to bring a tattered cylinder device with her telling her that it would help her after she made her own. Ruby understood what Revan meant by that somewhat.

Once she got out she realized how much time went by as the sky was now dark and rushed to the ship where her mom was probably worried sick about her.

Revan decided that he would stick with this girl for the long haul serving as a source of knowledge and experience for her in both the light and the dark side of the force.

(Revan)'Maybe I can still help the Jedi through her only time will tell. I should teach her the proper way to deal with emotions and not whatever the current Jedi would teach her.' Revan thought to himself before following Ruby to keep a close eye on her.

[Back at the Vengeful Spark]

Summer was getting worried why you may ask? Because her 9-year-old daughter was out exploring some old temple ruins and hasn't been back for hours. She kept pacing in front of the ship. Fearing that Deathwatch may have found them.

'Come on Ruby where are you? You should have been back by now unless something happened. Did part of the temple cave in?' Summer thought worriedly for Ruby's safety.

Summer didn't have to wait long as in few minutes a familiar voice called out.

"Mom I'm back!" Ruby called out to her mother.

"Ruby do you have any idea how worried I was! At least tell me why it took you so long to get back." Summer asked concerned.

"Well I went deeper into the temple then normal opened these huge doors and found this." Ruby told Summer.

Ruby then showed Summer what she found. The black crystal, the pieces of tech and the odd cylinder device that Ruby told Summer she had no clue what it is. But Summer knew what it was and was confused to why it would be in some random temple on an unknown and uncharted planet.

"Ruby do have any idea what your holding is?" Summer asked Ruby.

"No I don't but should I?" Ruby question innocently with a tilt of her head trying to give the impression she didn't know it was a lightsaber.

"Ruby what your holding is a lightsaber and from the looks of it still works and the other stuff looks like parts to make one." Summer told Ruby.

'I'll need to contact Obi-Wan now but that can wait for a few weeks.' Summer thought to herself.

Meanwhile Ruby already went into the ship to start work on building her lightsaber. Little did either of them know that in the coming weeks that the unthinkable was going to happen.

[A few weeks later]

In the past week Ruby, has finish her lightsaber and began to practice with both her lightsabers as Revan taught her the forms of lightsaber combat. Ruby particularly favored forms 5 and 6 or Shien/Djem-so (Form 5) and Niman (Form 6). Though Ruby preferred the inverted grip of Shien as it felt more comfortable to her. Currently Ruby was practicing near the temple with both her lightsabers active. Her blue lightsaber in her left hand and her black lightsaber in her right. She still had her DC-17 blaster pistol but it was holstered to her thigh.

Her lightsaber with the black khyber crystal in it had a jet-black hilt with a small chain at the base of it. The lightsaber with the blue crystal in it used to look worn from centuries of weathering but Ruby had taken it upon herself to replace it. It now had new hilt that was lighter than the original and had a slight blue tint to the metal.

"Hey Revan why are you having me learn the Djem-so variant of form 5 when I'm already learned with Shien and Niman." Ruby question Revan only for him to roll his nonexistent eyes at the question.

"It's simple Ruby. Shien weakness is one on one combat while Niman helps to counter this and help cover other weakness. It's simply not enough to deal a form 2 or form 7 users. You will need something better to deal with specialized combatants and that's where Djem-so comes into play. Djem-so is just the other part to form 5. It utilizes a strong defense for strong counter attacks." Revan explained to Ruby who reluctantly agreed with Revan.

"I understand. Shien and Niman won't be enough if they specialize in lightsaber to lightsaber combat. I'm just thankful that Djem-so is like Shien so I can manage it. But compared to a normal student how am I doing so far?" Ruby asked Revan while practicing Djem-so.

"Well compared to a normal student you've learned both Shien and Niman progressed having already become adept in both form 5 and 6. But you don't have any combat experience so you have that going against you for now. Your skill in the Force right now is lacking but that's mainly do not focusing on that right now but from your little show at the temple you have great potential you just have to learn to tap into it." Revan stated calmly to Ruby.

Ruby smiled in response.

"Well that's partly because you're a great teacher Revan." Ruby replied to Revan.

"It wouldn't matter if you weren't willing to learn." Revan stated.

[Meanwhile back at the Vengeful Spark]

Summer Ordo was currently in the process of contacting the one person she hasn't talked to in nearly a decade. Summer was nervous about talking to this person. So, who might this person be that has Summer so nervous well it's Ruby's biological father Obi-wan Kenobi.

'Dam it what am I going to say? I can't just say hey you have a daughter you never knew about that is Force sensitive like you and built a lightsaber in two days. Well I guess I will cross that bridge when I get to it I'll just tell him he has a daughter first.' Summer silently thought to herself.

It took the comms some time to establish a link. When they did a hologram of Obi-wan was in front of Summer.

"I take it that there is more to you calling than just to reconnect with an old friend?" The hologram of Obi-wan asked curiously as to the reason his old friend was contacting him.

"As much as I don't want to admit yes. You remember the last time we saw each other I was holding an infant." Summer told Obi-wan while looking sideways away from the hologram.

"Yes I remember you also said that you weren't seeing anyone at the time. Which left me questioning how you had child if you weren't with anyone. What does that have do with why you're contacting me?" Obi-wan questioned thinking deeply on why Summer would contact him now of all times.

"Well you did say that Force sensitivity can be passed down from parent to child." Summer stated calmly looking back towards the hologram.

It took Obi-wan a few moments connect the dots before he realized that he must have been the father of the child. As to his knowledge he was the only one to have been with Summer in the 3 year he was on Mandalore.

"So I'm the father of the child I take it. If the child is Force sensitive." The hologram Obi-wan stated shocked to find out that he was a father of a child that until recently he never knew existed.

"You don't know how hard this was to say. Her name is Ruby she takes after you in some aspects such as your tactical thinking to a degree. I know she doesn't get her intelligence from so it must be from you." Summer told Obi-wan trying to break the ice involving Ruby.

"So how did you find out she Force sensitive if you don't mind?" The hologram of Obi-wan asked curiously as to how this all came about.

"It started a few weeks ago when she took an interest in some old ruins. It was only a couple of days ago that she found something in the ruins. Apparently, it was a Jedi temple from the Old Republic. When she came back she was carrying an old lightsaber, some old pieces of tech and a black Khyber crystal. And then she took the old lightsaber apart then but it back together again using some form of telekinesis. She shocked it a few times with some lightning from her fingertips." Summer told Obi-wan unaware of the magnitude of what she just told him.

"Wait did you just say she shocked the lightsaber a few times with lightning from her fingertips." Obi-wan stated shocked after what he just heard.

"From how shocked you are from that I guess that's supposed to be a bad thing. She learned that from what she called a force ghost. I think she said its name was Revan in case you're wondering." Summer told Obi-wan dejectedly her right-hand resting against her cheek.

Obi-wan while initially shocked that Ruby used force lighting calmed down after hearing the name of the force ghost was Revan.

'Revan a Sith Lord turned Jedi Master. If she learned it from him then I shouldn't worry too much. At least for right now she's safe from the dark side for now more than I can say then Anakin. I'm going to see if he could handle an apprentice in a few years.' Obi-wan silently thought to himself.

Suddenly the sound of a ship door opening could be heard followed by footsteps. Before Summer knew was going on the intruders opened fire on her sending her to the ground. Obi-wan could only what in horror as the scene unfolded be for going to his ship command bridge with coordinates from the communication. He just hoped they would arrive in time to save them or at the very least stop Summer Ordo's killer's.

[Elsewhere near the Vengeful Spark]

Ruby knew something was wrong as soon as she got near. She could see the Trandoshan as they headed inside the ship. Once she heard the blaster firer she ran towards the ship despite Revan's warning's. The Trandoshans that where waiting in the shadows quickly attempted to stun Ruby with their blasters. Ruby having sensed the Trandoshans earlier let out torrents of force lightning on the Trandoshans shocking them to death but Ruby was too focused on the Trandoshans she killed that one of the Trandoshans managed to sneak up and knock her out.

The Trandoshans with their prize captured quickly fled the system hoping to sell their prize to the separatists for a high price.

[A couple hours later]

A Venator-class star cruiser arrived in the system a dropship came out of its hangers headed to the planet below. Once to the planet the drop ships occupants got out. The first to emerge from the dropship was Anakin Skywalker then Obi-wan.

"It seems we are too late." Obi-wan said sorrow clear in his voice.

"I can sense someone still alive in that ship up ahead. Hopefully they can tell us something about what happened." Anakin spoke snapping Obi-wan back to reality.

Together they dashed to the ship only to find a mortally wounded Summer Fett cling to life.

"Obi-wan you're here!" Summer spoke surprised to see Obi-wan half expecting to die alone.

Obi-wan rushed to her side.

"Don't talk Summer save your strength." Obi-wan said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't bother I know I'm not going to make it. Trandoshan came shot me and took Ruby. Obi-wan promise me that you will find Ruby and continue what I no longer can." Summer spoke with tearful eye's.

Anakin was clueless as to what Summer meant and who Ruby was. Obi-wan noticing Anakin's confusion decided to tell him the truth.

"Ruby is my daughter that I never knew about until today. I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest from there." Obi-wan spoke quietly.

"So this is your former Padawan. Anakin, was it? I would like to ask something of him as well." Summer asked Anakin looking in his direction.

"Not sure what I can do but I try to help as best I can." Anakin spoke unsure of what he could do to help.

"I want you to take care of this ship for me it's Ruby's now but right now it needs someone till then. But I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind a good pilot." Summer said her voice slowly getting weaker and her eyelids slowly start to close.

"Don't worry I take care of it but first what's the ships name." Anakin asked knowing there isn't much time left.

"Thank you Anakin and its name is Vengeful Spark." Summer after finishing all she had to say closed her eyes death taking its hold of her.

There was a long silence before Obi-wan spoke

"You take the ship back to the star cruiser Anakin. I'll take Summer's body to the dropship and meet you on the star destroyer so we can give her a proper funeral.

Anakin was a bit hesitant but complied with what Obi-wan had said. Anakin still felt like he should do more for young girl who lost her mother and was now in the hands of the Trandoshans, than just taking care of her ship. Then it came to him if the girl were to join the Jedi he could take her on as padawan.

Anakin never felt more determined before but resolved to help the girl in any way he could. And right now, that included finding her above all else.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So yeah this took a while to write out but hopefully it came out alright.**

 **Now will Ruby given to the Dark side while under Trandoshan captivity and how long will she be there captive. Will Obi-wan keep his promise or will he falter. Will Revan help Ruby maintain her sanity?**

 **That will be answered in the next chapter. But don't hope for Ruby to come out unscathed by her experience with the trandoshans. I'll tell you this it's going to haunt Ruby for awhile.**

 **Well I'm going back and editing previous chapter a bit to try and make them better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prolog part 2

**AN. So far this story has been getting pretty positive reviews and that's a bit of a first for me. I think I should warn you there will be a time gap and the stuff that happens to Ruby in it isn't pretty. But Ruby will be freed from the trandoshans in this chapter so don't hate me too much. Thanks to a review I change the blaster pistol to one that fits better into the story.**

 **Cobra631: Thanks for the recommendation on the blaster pistol. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

 **blaiseingfire: He's one of the one's that gets sent flying in this chapter.**

 **Darkmist128: Thanks hope this lives up to the expectation.**

* * *

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

[One year after capture, Trandoshan Slaver ship/Dream]

It's been a year since Ruby was captured by the trandoshans. Needless to say the trandoshans didn't have much in the sense of morality. While they let Ruby keep her weapons they weren't going to let her use them or her hands for that matter. Small barbed hooks were embedded into Ruby's hands that would dig in further the more she tried to move her hands.

Revan taught Ruby in the subtler aspects of the Force like meditation and healing techniques whenever the trandoshans left her alone. Which was often as they didn't have much interest in her aside from the times were they would torment her. If it wasn't for Revan Ruby was sure she would have given fully into the dark side by now but now he was gone and her pain became her strength.

Ruby thought to herself that today would be like any other day full of torment and isolation in her cell. But that all changed when she heard alarms bearing and ship sharking with the sounds of explosion. Ruby was too weak to do anything besides move her head to look around her cell. The sounds of blasters firing could be heard along with bodies hitting the ground. This went on for a few hours before a group of what Ruby assumed to be humans showed up.

The man Ruby assumed to be the leader seemed surprised for some reason. He ignited what Ruby recognized to be a lightsaber. It's blue glow illuminating dim surrounding he moved towards the bars of the cell and cut a hole with his saber. He ordered his men to get her out of the cell. Ruby due to her lack of positive interaction tried backed away from the soldiers in white armor. But Ruby forgot that she was already against the wall.

One of the soldiers gently grabbed her arm injected something into her arm. That all she could see before her vision faded to black.

[Venator-class Star destroyer, a few hours later]

Anakin hated they had to put Ruby to sleep but the medic said it was for her own good. Anakin was currently headed to the med bay where the young Mandalorian was currently resting. The injuries the medics found shocked Anakin a great deal but none more so than the barbed hooks in Ruby's hands.

When Anakin got to the med bay the medic were already preparing to wake Ruby up with a shot of adrenalin. They were waiting for Anakin to arrive before waking Ruby. Once Anakin arrived the medics gave Ruby the adrenalin. Slowly Ruby began to wake up she was confused by her surroundings. After being in a dark dimly lighted cell for so long the bright light of the med bay caught Ruby by surprise blinding for a moment before they adjusted.

It was Anakin who broke the silence after a few moments.

"I understand you be very confused right now. But I promise you that you are in safe hands." Anakin spoke with compassion in his voice trying to ease Ruby's anxiety a bit.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ruby asked voice hoarse from the forced isolation.

"Your on a Republic star destroyer and I'm Anakin Skywalker. So, what's your name." Anakin replied to Ruby's question.

"My name is Ruby Ordo." Ruby responded weakly.

The adrenalin began to wear off and sleep began to take hold of Ruby. When she woke up she found everything that happen to just have been a dream.

[Present time/one year after capture, Trandoshan slave ship]

The familiar pain of her restraints came back to Ruby something that wasn't present in the dream. The barbed hooks in her hands and the studs in her arms both connected to each other by tight wires. Giving her no way to move her arms without pain. The studs went all the way up to her shoulders.

 **{AN. in total there are 6 studs and 10 barbed hooks. 3 studs one in the fore arm, upper arm and shoulder. 5 hooks in both hands 3 between the knuckles and 2 in the palms of her hands.}  
**

Ruby looked around the cell spotting what Ruby guessed was another prisoner. The one thing that grabbed Ruby's attention was the armor the guy was wearing. The armor was white like the soldiers in her dream except his had blue marking's and a pauldron on his left shoulder that was also blue.

Ruby deciding it was better to try and talk to the other prisoner than remain silent.

"So who are you?" Ruby asked with some slight hesitation.

"Captain Rex of the 501st Legion. I take it by those lightsabers on your waist that you're a Force user and what's your name?" The now identified Rex questioned.

"Ruby Ordo and I am but not much I can do with these restraints. If you're looking to make an escape, I'll try and help best I can." Ruby replied while shakily getting to her feet.

"An how do you suppose were going to do that is not like there's a lot of options at our disposal." Rex ask already having a plan but wanted to see what Ruby could come up with.

"If could us one of my lightsaber's you could cut the bars down with it after that we could steal one of the Trandoshan transports from the hanger to get out of here. We just need to sneak past the guards or you could kill them using the saber." Ruby told Rex confident in her plan.

"And where exactly is this hanger if you don't mind." Rex asked Ruby already liking her plan for how simple it is.

"Just outside of this cell block only real obstacle is the two guards at the end after that there's almost nothing else past the hanger." Ruby told Rex her voice calm.

"Then let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure I can fly whatever they have in that hanger as long has it can get off the ground that is." Rex said confidently.

Rex quickly grabbed Ruby's black lightsaber in his right hand and cut the bars of the cell. Ruby struggled to follow out of the cell. Rex seeing this started to support Ruby with his left arm as they made way to the hanger. When they got near the hanger the 2 guards tried to stop them. Ruby managed to lift her left arm up and send them flying with a force push into a wall killing them. Blood was now flowing down Ruby's left arm from the studs tearing into her arm. Rex had to almost carry Ruby to the transport.

Rex managed to get the transport of the ground and out of the hanger. Once they were a good distance away from the Slaver ship Rex sent the transport into hyperspace after putting in the coordinates of a Republic outpost.

Seeing that they weren't going to arrive at the outpost for a few hours Rex decided to check on Ruby who passed out a few minutes ago after he gave her back the lightsaber he borrowed from her. The bleeding from her left arm slowed considerably.

'This girl needs to see a medic to get these removed but how long was she stuck with those in her? I'll have to inform General Skywalker about finding a force user. But that will have to wait till after I get to the outpost. I should get some rest before we get there.' Rex thought to himself silently relaxing in the pilot seat while Ruby was in the co-pilot seat.

[2 hours later Republic outpost]

It took a while but they got to the outpost. Rex had a lengthy conversation with some comms officers at the outpost before they landed on landing platform. Ruby was still asleep so Rex had to carry Ruby out of the transport where some people were waiting for them.

When Rex got out of the transport with Ruby in his arms he wasn't expecting to see two Jedi generals waiting on the landing pad.

"Generals Skywalker and Windu I didn't expect you would be here." Rex said surprised that 2 Jedi General were at some random outpost.

"Nor were we expecting the force sensitive you had with you to be so young." Mace spoke calmly.

Before Mace could say anything more Anakin spoke up.

"We can have a conversation later after we treat Ruby's injuries before anything else. Rex take Ruby to med bay me and Windu will follow you shortly." Anakin asked Rex while confusing everyone on how he knew the young Mandalorian's name.

With only a nod in Anakin's direction Rex headed to the med bay with Ruby in his arms. Mace turned turn to Anakin once question clear in his mind.

"Skywalker how did you know her name?" Mace asked Anakin curiously.

(Anakin)"Well the ship that I was tasked to take care of by Summer. Well she left a lot of recordings on the ships data bank. Most of the recording were about mandalorian culture and history but the rest were logs about what happened on a given day. That's how I was able to recognize her." Anakin told Mace and while heading to the med bay with Mace to his right.

Mace seeing nothing wrong with the explanation just continued walking to the med bay with Anakin.

It took them a couple minutes to get to the med bay. When they got there the medics were already beginning to remove the hooks and studs in Ruby's hands and arms. Both Mace and Anakin were glad that Ruby was sedated before they started removing the objects from her limbs.

It took the medics an hour to remove the hooks and studs in Ruby's arms and dress the wounds. During the operation Anakin contacted Jango telling that they found Ruby as Anakin owed him a few favors. Anakin's conversation with Jango ended with Jango telling Anakin that he would be there in a few days. In the meantime, they decided to wait for Ruby to recover from her ordeal.

[3 days later]

Thing were mostly quiet around the Republic outpost. Anakin and Rex were currently in the med bay waiting for Ruby to wake up. Mace had left the day before to go to a Jedi council meeting leaving Rex and Anakin to watch over Ruby.

"The kid's been out for 2 days you'd think that would have been enough rest for most people." Rex spoke irritation clear in his voice.

Anakin was a bit more calm than Rex he was just worried for Ruby and how she will handle the trauma she suffered under the trandoshan slavers.

"Well she went through a lot so she has a right to rest for this long in my opinion. I just hope that she wakes up before Jango gets here." Anakin replied to Rex.

There was a few moments of silence before Rex noticed Ruby starting to wake up.

"General Skywalker the kid's waking up." Rex told Anakin who noticed Ruby waking up after Rex pointed it out.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes being temporarily blinded by bright light of the med bay. The first thing Ruby saw were the white walls of the med bay.

"Where am I?" Ruby questioned to no in particular.

It was Anakin who answered Ruby's question.

"Your at a Republic outpost. We had injuries looked at while you were asleep." Anakin told Ruby while reexamining Ruby's injuries and scars.

Ruby's had a scar across the bridge of her nose and one across her right eye. Where the studs and hooks were covered in bandages only leaving behind crimson spots where they previously were.

Ruby had a look of fear on her face before she quickly calmed herself down. Suddenly the communicator on Rex's wrist started flashing. Rex knew it was Jango signaling that he was going to arrive soon.

"I guess I'll see to our new arrival then." After saying that Rex headed to the landing pad.

This left Anakin alone with Ruby.

"So how are you feeling Ruby." Anakin asked Ruby.

"Better now that those thing are out of my arms. But how do you know my name?" Ruby asked Anakin curiously while stretching the muscles in her arms for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Same way you now mine and yes I can tell you are a force sensitive. I was told by Rex how you sent some trandoshans flying." Anakin told Ruby shocking her a bit.

"So that dream wasn't completely fake?" Ruby questioned.

Anakin got a message over the communicator on his wrist.

"Well weirder things have happened before. If you are ready there's someone waiting for you on the landing pad." Anakin asked Ruby.

Ruby thought for a moment before nodding her head. Ruby tried to get off the bed her legs weren't as in bad of shape as they were before but she still had some trouble walking. Anakin offered to help but Ruby declined the offer stating she needs to get used to walking again and she as to do it on her own.

Slowly Ruby's steps became more steady they eventually got the point that she could move with only a small limp.

[Landing pad few minutes later]

As soon as Jango heard the news that they found his niece he put his bounty hunting on hold to check on her. He heard from some of his contacts that Ruby was taken captive by the trandoshans. It made him wonder how they found her.

When Jango got off his ship the first person saw was a clone trooper in blue and white armor.

'The welcoming party is a bit small but that not a problem to me.' Jango silently thought to himself.

Rex approached Jango to inform him what happened so far.

"Sir we found your friends daughter on trandoshan slave ship. Me and her managed to escape on a transport before they could figure out we left our cell." Rex told Jango calmly stopping a few meters away from him.

"So I take it that Ruby didn't fare as well as you did." Jango questioned crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Yes she was there longer than I was. They injured her a lot I'm still not sure if she's fully recovered yet or not." Rex said not knowing that the person they were talking about was nearby.

Ruby and Anakin walked in mid-way into Jango's and Rex's conversation. Ruby was a bit annoyed she already passed the verd'goten making her an adult in Mandalorian society. She passed when she was eight.

"Hey right here. And Jango I passed the verd'goten a few years ago." Ruby told Jango with irritation clear in her voice.

Jango just laughed Ruby's comment having already heard about Ruby passing the trial from Summer when she did.

"Don't worry Ruby I know your mother told me. Now what's real reason you called me here Anakin." Jango asked Anakin calmly.

Anakin was a bit nervous at this point.

"Well since Ruby is force sensitive I will have to take her back to the Jedi temple." Anakin told Jango nervously.

Jango was momentarily taken aback by this but agreed that Ruby joining the order was for her best interests.

"Understand it's for the best. But will she still be able to be a mandalorian if she does?" Jango asked concerned for Ruby.

"From what I learned about mandalorians nothing about it should conflict with the Jedi code. The only thing that could conflict with would be the armor but I've dealt with that so it shouldn't be a problem." Anakin reassured Jango and Ruby who was once again forgotten.

"So I'm going to have to join the Jedi?" Ruby questioned grabbing Jango's and Anakin's attention.

Ruby had tears in her eyes at this point as everything she knew was changing again for the second time in a year. It was too much for Ruby to deal with.

Anakin could sympathize with Ruby but this was for her own good. Anakin walked over to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is difficult to accept but this is for the best. Tell you what if you manage to become a padawan I'll see about taking you on as my apprentice." Anakin reassured Ruby.

Ruby still with tears in her eyes nodded her head and followed Anakin to the ship he used to get to the outpost after a tearful goodbye to Jango. Painted on the side of the ship was Vengeful Spark.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So yeah this chapter was full of feels in my opinion (hope I didn't make anyone cry with this).**

 **Ruby is an adult by mandalorian standards but most will still treat her like her age but that won't be too big of a problem.**

 **There will be a timeskip to after Ruby finishes her training in the Jedi academe.**

 **Well till next time I guess and thanks for the great reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Masters

**AN. Well a lot of people seem to be enjoying this or just find this interesting so I'm going to try and get this out more often but life can be chaotic for me.**

 **blaiseingfire: Well congrats on being the first one to review the second chapter. Yeah we aren't going to be seeing much of him for a while.**

D isclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

[Flashback Concord Dawn]

A 4-year-old Ruby was being carried by Summer as she ran through burning fields Deathwatch closing in she just had to get to her ship. As she was running she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Ruby started crying but Summer didn't have a moment to spare Ruby with nearing and the ship so close. Summer got back up only to find a blaster rifle pointed at her face. A Deathwatch soldier managed to close the gap when she fell.

Blaster fire could be heard shortly after with the Deathwatch falling to the ground dead. The source of the blaster fire soon revealed themselves to be a Protector.

(Protector)"Summer get out of here before the rest of Deathwatch gets here. I'll try to buy you some time." The Protector said while reloading his blaster preparing to engage the approaching Deathwatch. But had some discomfort from the wound in his side.

(Summer)"But Taiyang your injured!" Summer spoke with concern in her voice to the now identified Taiyang.

Taiyang just stared at her annoyed that she just pointed out the obvious.

(Taiyang)"I know but if I'm going down I'm taking as many of them with me that I can. Just get out of here Summer while you still can." Taiyang told Summer between breaths.

The approaching Deathwatch soldiers shouted "Death to the preservers" as they approached but kept their distance as Taiyang shot at them forcing to take cover before they advanced slowly.

Summer reluctantly agreed boarding her ship and leaving the planet. This would be the last Ruby would see of her home world for a long time. The burning fields and the screams of the dying were engraved into Ruby's young mind.

[Present day 5 years after Ruby's escape from the Trandoshans, Coruscant Jedi temple]

It been five years since Ruby was escaped from the trandoshans. Things have been looking up for Ruby since she achieved the rank of padawan last year and was given her mother's old armor. The armor was made of durasteel as Summer was able to get it easier the mandalorian iron. Her mother had modified it quite a bit but Anakin took it a step further by fine tuning the adjustments and finishing some of the modifications. It was modified to be more maneuverable and adaptable. The armor also had a collar piece to help protect beheadings but helped with environment changes as well. Summer had planned to give Ruby the armor once she was old enough but she never got the chance.

( **An.** **The neck was one of armors weak points for a lightsaber.** )

Ruby also painted the armor crimson with forest green accents. Under the plating was a dark brown fire-resistant cloth consistent with typical Jedi robes in terms of color. She was allowed to wear it after she was given permission by Mace Windu shortly after receiving the armor from Anakin. Who she found out was also taking care of her mother's ship. Mace allowed her since there was no rule against wearing armor in the first place but wearing armor was one of the cores aspects of her culture.

( **An. The colors of mandalorian armor have certain meanings or significant, Red means honoring a parent and Green mean duty. I'll let you figure out why she chose those colors.** )

Ruby had been waiting to be assigned to either a Jedi master or a Jedi knight but didn't have much hope in actually being assigned to one. That was until she was called to the council chamber alongside Ahsoka Tano one of the only other padawans that didn't treat her like an outcast because of her heritage and culture. Currently Ahsoka was trying to start a conversation with Ruby keyword trying.

(Ahsoka)"So Ruby what do you think the council wants to see us?" Ahsoka asked Ruby hoping to get more than a few words from the silent mandalorian as they approached the council chamber.

(Ruby)"Don't know just have to find out." Ruby replied as they reached the council chamber.

(Ahsoka)'And here I was hoping I could get her to open up more. She does have a point we just have to find out.' Ahsoka thought to herself as they entered the council chamber.

The only two members of the council that were present in room were Mace Windu and Yoda. Which both Ruby and Ahsoka thought was a bit odd. It was Mace who spoke to them.

(Mace)"You must be wondering why you were called here. You've both are to bring a message to Generals Skywalker and Kenobi as we aren't able to contact them from here. We'll have cruiser take you to Christophsis their current location." Mace told them.

After Mace was done speaking Yoda told them the other reason why they called to the council chamber.

(Yoda)"After long discussion we have decided that they will become your masters young padawans." Yoda told them letting Mace finish for him.

(Mace)"Ruby you will be Jedi Knight Skywalker's apprentice and Ahsoka you will Jedi master Kenobi's apprentice. You are now dismissed go to the landing platform some clone troopers will escort you to the cruiser that will be taking you to Christophsis." Mace told them.

Ruby was a bit shocked that she would actually be assigned a master but she doubts they are becoming her master willingly. Ruby just followed Ahsoka to the landing platform dreading the Jedi knight's reaction to having her as a padawan. Ahsoka was taking the situation better then Ruby.

[Christophsis 2 hours later]

Things weren't looking up for Anakin and Obi-wan as they and the 501st legion fought against the waves battled droids.

Anakin force jumped in front of some clones to deflect some blaster fire from some droids sending it back at the droids destroying them before charging towards the remaining battle droids. He sliced through them with easy from experience. The heavy cannons were able to push back the separatist tanks giving them a momentary brake to gather their bearings with.

Anakin meet back up with Obi-wan soon after to discuss their plan of attack.

(Anakin)"So what's the plan now Obi-wan?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-wan thought for a moment before answering.

(Obi-wan)"We should try to figure out a way to contact the council for reinforcements." Obi-wan stated being interrupted by a passing shuttle.

(Anakin)"Didn't know we were expecting any reinforcement. Any clue why the Council would wait till now to send reinforcements?" Anakin asked Obi-wan as they approached the shuttle.

(Obi-wan)"It could be the Padawan learner I requested." Obi-wan said to no one in particular.

(Anakin)"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan into all this." Anakin told Obi-wan while gesturing to the surrounding destroyed by war.

(Obi-wan)"Even so teaching is a privilege you should consider putting in a request for one. You would make a good teacher." Obi-wan told Anakin as they reached the shuttle.

(Anakin)"I did put in a request for one in particular don't know if the council approved it or not." Anakin told Obi-wan who clearly wasn't expecting this.

Obi-wan didn't get a chance to answer as the shuttle's front door opened revealing it's to occupants. One a togruta and the other a human wearing mandalorian armor.

(Obi-wan)"A youngling and a mercenary?" Obi-wan said confused as to why the council would send a mercenary with a youngling.

Ruby and Ahsoka walked down the landing ramp to Obi-wan and Anakin.

(Anakin)"And who are you to supposed to be?" Anakin asked the two newcomers.

(Ahsoka)"I'm Ahsoka and this Ruby she also a Padawan not a mercenary. Masters Windu and Yoda sent me and Ruby. We were told you both need to go back to the temple immediately." Ahsoka spoke to Anakin and Obi-wan.

(Obi-wan)"Well we aren't exactly in a position to go back anywhere." Obi-wan stated.

(Ruby)"Maybe they could relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped us off to clear any interference it's comms should work." Ruby told the group.

(Obi-wan)"That would help." Obi-wan stated.

With that Obi-wan and Anakin contacted the Jedi council telling them that they needed reinforcement before they could do anything. There call was cut short as the cruiser had to leave as more separatist ships arrived.

(Anakin)"Well we'll just have to hold out till reinforcements arrived." Anakin said while crossing his arms.

(Obi-wan)"My apologies young one it's time for a proper introduction." Obi-wan said to Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka)"I'm the new padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said to Obi-wan.

(Obi-wan)"And I'm Obi-wan your new master." Obi-wan told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka remembering that Ruby wasn't comfortable talking to people she hasn't meet before at least not without her closest friend near her at least decide to speak up for her.

(Ahsoka)"I'm at your service Master Kenobi. But Ruby here has been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka told Anakin and Obi-wan.

Ruby grew more uncomfortable when Anakin's gaze shifted to her.

(Anakin)"Well it seems the Council has approved my request then." Anakin said surprising Ruby as she thought he was forced to accept her as an apprentice.

Ruby was taken aback by this she expecting for him to be angry at having her as an apprentice not glad that he got her.

(Ruby)"Um Master Skywalker you actually requested for me to be your apprentice?" Ruby asked Anakin anxiety clear in her voice as she avoided eye contact.

(Anakin)"Yes I did as since you are mandalorian I know I won't have to hold your hand in combat as you were almost raised in it after all." Anakin replied to Ruby's question.

(Ruby)"Um thanks I guess." Ruby said unsure how to take someone complimenting her about heritage.

Anakin started to walk towards the front of the makeshift base.

(Anakin)"Come on Ruby let's go see what the droids are planning." Anakin told Ruby who started to follow him after her shock wore off.

This left Obi-wan with Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka)"Master Kenobi am I wrong in saying that you expected me to be Skywalker's apprentice instead of yours?" Ahsoka questioned Obi-wan with a slight glare for insulting her friend who already has trust issues.

(Obi-wan)"That's what I was hoping for but I guess I'm stuck with you now. But while this was unexpected to me I promise you I will teach you to the best of my abilities." Obi-wan said to Ahsoka trying to reassure her that he would still teach her regardless.

(Ahsoka)"I was more worried for Ruby since most of the other initiates look down on her because of her heritage. It caused her to become distant to most of the other initiates only talking to me and a few others. And even then, she doesn't talk much especially about her past. Only to one person but I couldn't understand what they were saying." Ahsoka told Obi-wan who was shocked to hear that there was still some contempt towards the Mandalorian's in the Jedi Order.

(Obi-wan)"Than it's a good thing that we are going to be working with them pretty often. Don't worry Ruby is in good hands. Anakin was very adamant about taking her on as an apprentice." Obi-wan reassured Ahsoka again.

(Obi-wan)'At least Ahsoka doesn't know why Anakin was so adamant about training Ruby." Obi-wan thought to himself.

But unfortunately for Obi-wan Ahsoka ruined that train of thought for him.

(Ahsoka)"Does it have something to do with not even going to talk to your daughter and before you asked Master Windu told me and the rest that actually treated Ruby as a person. So, that isn't really a secret anymore." Ahsoka told a shocked Obi-wan.

(Obi-wan)"Does Ruby know about this?" Obi-wan asked Ahsoka curiously.

(Ahsoka)"Um Ruby was there when Master Windu told us so she does know. But she doesn't view you as her father since you were never there to begin with. Mandalorian don't really care about blood relationships that much." Ahsoka told Obi-wan who was starting to berate himself.

(Obi-wan)'Well there nothing I can do about that burned bridge.' Obi-wan solemnly thought to himself.

O nly time will tell how this ripple will affect galaxy.

 **AN. Well this chapter had a bit of background on what shaped Ruby in this story. Yeah she wasn't very liked by her peers that much. I gave a few hints towards an OC I created (Hint it's a friend of her's).**

 **I'll continue rest of events in the next chapters.**

 **But tell me what you think about the story so far. Your opinion help's me better write this story.**

 **Update: Changed the armor from Mandalorian Iron to Durasteel. Ruby's lightsaber is still made of Beskar (mandalorian irons actual name) yes that means it's going to take a lot to brake that thing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another apprentice and enemy

**AN. I'm surprised by the positive response this has been getting so far.**

 **Paladin34: Thanks. I have somethings planned in the future like bring in Delta squad to add to the story. And thanks for helping me with some ideas.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Christophsis present time]

Ruby and Anakin were heading to the front line where Rex was.

"So how have you been Ruby." Anakin asked Ruby who had her helmet off currently.

"Um okay I guess I still have flashbacks to my time with the trandoshans. I don't want to remember it but there's a lot of things I would rather forget. I'm stronger because of it." Ruby told Anakin as they reached the front line.

Anakin walked up to Rex as a few clone troopers ran past him.

"What's the status Rex?" Anakin asked Rex as he walked up to him.

"Quiet for now. Their most likely gearing for another assault. Who's the mercenary?" Rex asked Anakin.

Anakin rolled his eyes as Rex came to the same conclusion based on the armor.

"No Rex she's not a mercenary she's my padawan. Rex can you show Ruby around while I take care of a few things." Anakin told Rex who reluctantly agreed.

"Um come on then padawan." Rex asked Ruby who followed him as he walked away.

[Elsewhere in the base near the heavy cannons]

Ruby and Rex finished their tour around the base with the heavy cannons emplacement. Ruby was quite the entire time only giving some non-verbal reactions to tell that she was listening.

"Okay can say something already." Rex asked Ruby hoping for a reply.

"What's that over there?" Ruby questioned while pointing to the expanding deflector shield.

Rex looked at the expanding deflector shield. Rex and Ruby head back to where Anakin was.

They discussed their plan to deal with the deflector shield. Eventually they decided that Anakin and Ruby would sneak across enemy lines and sabotage the shield generator. Anakin came up with the idea to use part of a metal crate to sneak past the deflector shield.

Currently Anakin and Ruby where waiting for the droids and deflector shield to pass over them. A few droids hit the crate as they passed by them. When sound of droids hit hitting the crate stopped they pushed the crate to the shield generator. It took a minute to get to the generator but they managed to get past the droid minefield which would have been a problem if Anakin didn't spot it ahead of time. But some of them were still triggered by their movement.

"Ruby set the charges I'll deal with the droids." Anakin ordered Ruby who began set the explosives on the shield generator.

Ruby detonated explosives as soon as they were a safe distance away. With the deflector shield down the separatist tanks and droids were left to be blasted apart by the heavy cannons. Forcing them to surrender. Republic gunships flew overhead signaling that reinforcements have arrived.

Anakin and Ruby came back the base after cutting down a few droids along the way. When they got there Obi-wan and Ahsoka were in the middle of a heated argument.

"I could've dealt with them there was no need for you to get involved!" Ahsoka said angrily to Obi-wan.

"Well if you listened and followed the plan I wouldn't have had to get involved in the first place!" Obi-wan replied equally angered.

"What kind of plan involves getting captured!" Ahsoka shouted at Obi-wan neither of them noticing Anakin and Ruby staring them.

After a few more minutes over watching them go back and forth Ruby had enough and just wanted to shut up.

"Would you two just kiss already so we can go greet master Yoda." Ruby said with a straight face.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka now noticing that Anakin and Ruby where there quickly backed away from each as things became awkward after what Ruby said. Anakin meanwhile was almost dying from laughter.

"Okay Ruby let's leave the two lovebirds alone for now." Anakin told Ruby adding insult to injury.

With that Ruby and Anakin left Obi-wan and Ahsoka to their own devices. Both looking like it will take them awhile to recover from the embarrassment.

[Landing zone few minutes later]

It took Ruby and Anakin a few minutes to get to the landing zone. When they got there Yoda had already arrived. With him those was a human girl roughly a year older than Ruby wearing normal light brown Jedi robes. The girl had dirty blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes. Her left eye was forest green while her right was blood red. She was a few inches taller than Ruby.

As they were waiting for Obi-wan and Ahsoka to arrive Yoda motioned for the girl to introduce herself to Anakin.

"Um Master Skywalker I'm Turquoise Shatter-point your other apprentice." The now identified Turquoise told Anakin who wasn't too surprised that the council would stick him with two apprentices.

Yoda decided to clarify for Anakin after seeing the brief look of confusion on his face.

"After brief discussion the council decide it would be most unwise to separate these two much like you and Obi-wan these two are. A most precarious situation you are now in." Yoda told Anakin not skipping over any details.

It was only a moment later before Obi-wan and Ahsoka arrived.

"Um Master Yoda I don't think I can continue teaching Ahsoka. She would be better off with someone else given how reckless she is." Obi-wan stated with a slight glare in Ahsoka's direction.

Yoda closed his eye for a moment before replying to Obi-wan.

"It was wrong of us to think you would be a good teacher for Ahsoka given your differences. The council and I only assigned her to you to place bets. I'm glad that it is one that I won." Yoda told Obi-wan shocking both him and Ahsoka.

"Wait you made a bet out of us not getting along!" Obi-wan replied shocked by what Yoda told him.

Yoda ignoring Obi-wan informed them on their current mission but Anakin, Ruby and Turquoise would have to leave without Obi-wan has he had to organize a few things before he left.

[Star cruiser traveling to Teth monastery]

Ruby, Anakin and Turquoise were currently onboard a star cruiser traveling to Teth where Jabba the Hutt's son was being held on. They were talking about their current mission.

"So you two have a dislike for Hutts as well?" Anakin asked Ruby and Turquoise.

"The Mandalorian word for coward hut'uun stems from the dislike of Hutts." Ruby told them with a slight edge in her voice.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with any trandoshans." Anakin said nonchalant noticing Ruby flinch at the mention of trandoshans.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" Turquoise asked Ruby.

"Mando'ad draar digu." Ruby said somberly in Mandalorian while staring her gantlet covered hand.

( **AN. What Ruby said translated from mandalorian to english is 'a Mandalorian never forgets'.** )

Turquoise being from Concord Dawn was able translate what Ruby said by using her knowledge of concordian. But Anakin was left wondering what Ruby said so he decided to cut his losses and left after saying a quick apology.

This left Turquoise alone with Ruby. Turquoise gently placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder to try and comfort her. Her time at the temple only made things worse do to the isolation and stress it leveled on her. How Ruby remained sane was a complete mystery to Turquoise.

"It okay Ruby your safe now." Turquoise said to Ruby who soon regained her composer.

"Sorry Turquoise I thought I gotten over that." Ruby said to Turquoise while backing away from her.

"Don't worry with what you've been through I say have come a long way from being completely anti-social. Scars of the mind take longer to heal than physical scars." Turquoise said to Ruby.

Afterwards they left to find Anakin.

[Separatist cruiser unknown location]

Count Dooku walked down the halls of the separatist cruiser towards where other apprentice was waiting for his arrival. As he approached his destination he thought back on how easy it was to turn his apprentice to the dark side. Using her hatred to his advantage her being young helped aid this.

After a few minutes Dooku reached his destination. He calmly stepped into the room and began to address his apprentice.

"You've come a long way from that little girl I found on Concord Dawn. Now it's time for you to prove yourself in combat. You are to head to the Teth monastery to delay the Jedi." Dooku spoke to his apprentice.

"As you wish master." The apprentice replied her violet eyes revealed from under her hood.

[Flashback Concord Dawn]

A five year old girl was stuck under the rubble of her former home that was destroyed during deathwatches attack. The that kept her occupied was the sound of the wind moving around the destroyed town. This went on for a few days with her fading in and out of consciousness. Her dirty blonde her stained with blood from a cut she got from when the rubble fell on her.

She was snapped back to reality by the sound of footsteps. Both hope and fear entered her mind. On one hand they could be the people that killed her parents but on the other they could be just looking for survivors. She could hear them talking for a while before the rubble lifted off of her. The bright sunlight blinding her for a moment before her eye adjusted enough to make out the figures of a Kel-Dor and human in front of her. She soon passed out from exhaustion.

"You were right about there being survivors but so far she's the only one so far. We should take her back to the star cruiser she may know what happened here or who attacked this place." Mace spoke to Plo Koon who looked at him as if he grew a seconded head.

"This girl needs medical attention not an interrogation. She isn't even strong enough to remain conscious. We can ask her what happened after she recovers. But there's still the other matter about her." Plo Koon told Mace.

"Well with her family gone joining the order is the only real option she has given that we can both sense how strong in the Force she is." Mace said to Plo Koon as he picked the girl up before heading to the shuttle.

[Flashback Star Cruiser one day later]

It's been one day since Mace Windu and Plo Koon found the young girl of whom they still didn't know her name. The medics had alerted them that she had woken up. It took them a few minutes to reach the med bay.

When they entered the med bay the girl just stared them with her right eye covered by her dirty blonde hair. Her left eye was covered showing it have a dark green iris.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned them.

"I am Jedi master Plo Koon and this is Master Mace Windu. Can you tell us your name" Plo Koon said while motioning towards Mace when he mentioned him.

"My name is Turquoise Shatter-point." The now identified Turquoise told Plo Koon.

"Shatter-point that is an usual last name. But why are you covering your right eye?" Plo Koon asked Turquoise.

"Because the other kids make fun of me because of it doesn't match my left eye. I had an eyepatch that I wore to hide it." Turquoise said to Plo Koon while looking to the side.

"I promise you Turquoise we will not make fun of you. But is this the eyepatch you were talking about?" Plo Koon said while taking out a small white eyepatch.

Turquoise upon seeing the eyepatch tied to pull it towards her with a light force pull but with no results. In defeat she removed her hand from her eye revealing the a blood red iris.

"After seeing your abilities first hand I would like to offer you the chance to join the Jedi Order." Plo Koon asked Turquoise.

"I don't think I really have a choice but I accept." Turquoise told Plo Koon.

"Smart kid knows what situation she's in." Mace said to Turquoise in an approving tone.

"It still beats the rubble at least." Turquoise said offhand.

Causing Mace and Plo Koon to stare at her before leaving.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Dam this took a while to write but worth it. I think I may work on redoing or at least fixing two of my old fics.**

 **I think you can guess the girl under the hood.**

 **Turquoise Shatter-point is an OC that I made and yes she will play some important roles. And no she won't be using any dark side abilities but is going to be skilled in the light side abilities.**

 **Thank you Paladin34 for your help again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**AN. Well I thought I would do a little events to come sort of thing showing some things I have planned as well as some things that were mentioned but not shown.**

 **striker sigma: Yeah this should help answer that a bit with a key event for Ruby.**

 **Paladin34:Thanks. A good portion of this will reference some things we talked about as well as show what I have in store as you would say. Yeah Turquoise was interesting to think up I hope to keep her as an interesting character as the story goes on.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Jedi temple infirmary]

Scorch entered the infirmary where one on the Jedi patients requested to see him. Once he entered he was guided to the patient was by a clone medic. Upon seeing the patient Scorch recognized her to be Ruby Ordo thou she looked almost fragile to Scorch without her armor and the dark bags under her eyes from a clear lack of sleep.

"You know you scared his a lot. You almost died on us. We were worried that you may never wake up with how much of that poison you injected into yourself with. Hell, you even had Sev worried. Shatter-point and Skywalker have been wanting to see you for a while." Scorch asked concerned for Ruby.

"Why do they care they shouldn't worry about me I'm just getting in their way a liability all I am now. I don't want to see them it hurts to even think about them." Ruby said her voice lifeless devoid of it's usual warmth when she spoke around friends.

'We both know the real reason you don't want to see them because you know just can't resist cutting them down. Admit it you would kill everyone here if you could just for the thrill of it. But no you just have to try and keep yourself from cutting loose!' Dark Ruby insane voice echoed in Ruby's mind with Ruby forcing herself to resist the corruption within herself.

'No shut up I take no pleasure from taking a life you are not a part of me.' Ruby shouted desperately in her mind.

'The more you deny me the stronger I get so keep on I'll be waiting to take over in the meantime.' Dark Ruby warned grimly.

"Hey Ruby you okay?" Scorch asked Ruby snapping her back into the present.

Ruby had the decency to look sheepish as she realized she must have spaced out longer than she thought.

"Yes just dealing with some of my inner demons in a way." Ruby told Scorch bending the truth a bit.

Scorch sighed seeing through Ruby's veiled message. Scorch gently rested his right hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"If it's that big of a problem you should talk to Turquoise she may be able to help. Any ways I have to go back to the rest of Delta as we have a mission soon. I hope you recover soon Ruby." Scorch said to Ruby after looking her in the eye's.

Ruby wasn't able to continue looking Scorch in the eyes because the guilt she had for scaring those close to her.

"I think about talking to her once I recover fully. Goodbye ori'vod." Ruby said to Scorch in farewell her voice wavering a bit with tears in her eyes.

( **AN. Ori'vod means big brother/big sister, would like to point out that I will have Ruby speaking some words or sentences in mandalorian as speaking the language is important in Mandalorian culture.** )

Scorch just gave a quick salute before left. Ruby felt alone again more so than a few months ago. Ruby looked to her left to her sole remaining lightsaber. The only reason it wasn't destroyed was because of the material it was made from. Ruby stared at the black metal for a few seconds before looking away. Death wasn't the answer even though it would be the quickest option.

[Jedi Temple]

After a brief talk with the council Anakin took Ruby to meet the other younglings but by the time they got there only a few were left that were willing to at least talk to the young mandalorian. As Anakin and Ruby approached the group on of the younglings came running up to Ruby.

The youngling was a young human girl that had heterochromatic eyes and dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Ruby is that you?" The youngling asked Ruby who seemed to know Ruby and was vaguely familiar to Ruby.

It took Ruby a few seconds before she answered the girls question with one of her own.

"Turquoise?" Ruby asked the now identified Turquoise.

Turquoise was overjoyed that her old friend had returned. She had thought her dead or killed by Death as they were the one hunting down and killing members of the Ordo clan. Turquoise's mood shifted when she noticed how unsteady Ruby was on her feet and became concerned when she noticed the bandages wrapped around her arms.

Turquoise moved to touch Ruby's arms but was stopped by the other youngling to her right. The youngling was a human male with jet black hair and dull pink eyes.

"Turquoise I think it would be for best if you left her arms alone." The youngling told Turquoise.

Turquoise had a puzzled look on her face before she took a closer look at the bandages and noticed the spots of dried blood.

"Oh right thanks Ren." Turquoise said to the now identified Ren.

'How did I not notice that before?' Turquoise thought to herself somewhat embarrassed.

"Your still as naive as ever. Do you still think anyone can be saved?" Ruby asked a bit bitterly.

Turquoise just sighed before responding seeing that Ruby's mind was just as injured as her body.

"No there are some that aren't willing to be saved, if they are willing to be saved than they can be saved. Now tell me this Ruby is your heart still on the wrong side of your chest?" Turquoise asked Ruby shocking her.

Turquoise noticing the look on Ruby's face quickly reassured her she was just joking.

"Relax Ruby we all know your heart is on the left like normal." Turquoise said to Ruby who breathed a sigh of relief.

'So they don't know good I don't know if I will ever be able to tell them.' Ruby thought to herself.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

( **AN. Okay the heart being on the right side of the chest is a real medical condition though it effect other internal organs not just the heart the condition is called Situs inversus.** )

[Separatist Cruiser Outer Rim]

It was another dreadful day for Ruby having just endured another interrogation at the hands of an interrogation droid. Ruby currently being taken to a chamber by Count Dooku she didn't try to resist because of the shock collar on her neck.

Upon reaching the chamber Ruby noticed a trio of magnaguards in the room she figured Dooku was going to have her just fight them for his amusement like before. But Dooku had other plans in store for her somethings more sinister.

"So you're going to have me fight those things again?" Ruby asked Dooku bitterly being held as a prisoner/captive for a few weeks plus being tortured and fight everyday would do that to anyone.

"Yes but with one key difference." Dooku said while taking out a small remote device.

Dooku pressed one of the buttons on the device triggering hidden hologram projectors in the room. Enveloping the three magnaguards. This didn't shock Ruby at first till she saw what the hologram projectors where cloaking the with. Standing before her in holograms where Obi-wan Kenobi, Turquoise Shatter-point and Anakin Skywalker.

Ruby was in so much shock that she barely caught the lightsaber that was thrown towards her by Dooku.

"Do you see the difference now Jedi. Droids kill her." Dooku yelled to the droids.

The droids charge Ruby but only engaged her one at a time. The first one to engage her was the magnaguard with the Turquoise hologram. Ruby hastily brought up the red lightsaber to block the incoming attack from the electro staff. Even if she was wearing her armor which she wasn't it would have hurt like hell.

"Your about as worthless and useless as they come. You should have just died on that slave ship it would have saved us all the trouble of dealing with you in the first place!" The Turquoise hologram spoke anger in its voice.

Ruby with her mind unstable from severe lack of sleep had a hard time telling if this was real or not. Ruby parried another strike before striking and cutting the magnaguard in half diagonally from shoulder to hip. Hydraulic fluid sprayed out from the magnaguard but to Ruby all she saw was blood spraying from a friend she viewed as a sister. Ruby didn't have the time to grieve as the Anakin magnaguard engaged her next swing their staff at her head. Ruby dodged the sloppy strike and getting into a saber lock with the next strike.

"I thought you would have been a worthy apprentice but all you turned out to be was disappointment barely worthy of my time. To think I even considered you family my judgment must have been clouded the day I decided to adopt you." The Anakin hologram spoke venomously to Ruby.

The Anakin magnaguard went to strike Ruby again with an overhead strike but overextends when Ruby sided stepped the strike and thrust her blade into the magnaguard's chest destroying its processor. But like before Ruby's mind replace the image of a down magnaguard with a dying Anakin coughing up blood before he passed. Ruby almost dropped the red lightsaber in grief and sorrow.

This left the Obi-wan hologram magnaguard who had been waiting patiently for its turn to fight Ruby. He charged towards almost too fast for Ruby to block a blow that would struck her in the chest. This magnaguard was different from the previous two has he was able to keep pace with Ruby's speed and strength to a degree.

"You were always a mistake there's a reason why I disowned you. You are the byproduct of a failed relationship you weren't even supposed to exist in the first place. To think you actual dreamed of becoming a Jedi knight just to prove that there was somewhere you belonged is pitiful in its own right." The Obi-wan hologram said to Ruby it's words like daggers to Ruby's will to live and morale.  
A saber lock ensued where the Obi-wan hologram took this as an opportunity to further push the divide in Ruby's weakened mind.

"You're a burden to everyone you know that's how your mother died. She died because of you it's your fault she's dead! If you never existed, she would still be alive!" The Obi-wan hologram shouted at Ruby who took this especially hard as she had always blamed herself for why her mother died.

This exchange lasted for a few more minutes before Ruby gained the upper hand and split it down the middle. Like before all Ruby saw was blood decorating the floor where her biological father lay. Ruby fell to her knees deactivating the lightsaber as she finally had time to grieve tears staining her face as she cried for what she perceived to be 2 of the closest people to her betray her as they lay dead slain by her own hands. Guilt flooded her mind next as her mind repeated the whole ordeal endlessly. This went on for a couple minutes before she heard whispers in her ear.

'It's all his fault if it wasn't for him they would still be alive. He just standing there why not make him pay for their death's strike him down while his back is turned.' The voice whispered to Ruby. For a brief moment, Ruby's eye's flashed burning orange but refrained from carrying out the act.

It was only when she came to her senses that she saw that the magnaguards reactivated even the severed limbs began to move they were too close to Ruby as they already climbed on top of her. Thinking quickly Ruby focused the force into herself before releasing it as an omnidirectional telekinetic blast obliterating what was left of the magnaguards.

Dooku activated the shock collar and left it on till Ruby was at the edge consciousness for he needed her at least semi-conscious for what he was going to do next. With one hand Dooku picked Ruby up by her hair while with his other hand he held a holorecorder and began to record a message.

"Esteemed Jedi council I hear from my sources that you think this one is dead." Dooku said referring to Ruby who he lifted a bit higher.

"Let me reassure you she is still very much alive." Dooku said activating the shock collar causing Ruby to scream out in pain before passing out her body going completely limp.

"If you want to ever see her alive again come to the coordinates included in this message. And be sure to bring your captured bounty hunters unless you would rather see your padawan die Skywalker." Dooku said in closing being sure to make this as personal to Anakin Skywalker as possible.

As Dooku ended the recording a sinister grin found its way to his face. Ruby slowly began to regain consciousness. When Dooku saw this he picked Ruby up and threw her across the room using the Force. Using force grip Dooku held Ruby against the wall.

"If I can't break you then I will make you fear and hate them." Dooku said ominously to Ruby while pinning her to the wall.

Ruby struggled against the experienced force user but without drawing too much on the force least the collar shock her. But with how sudden the attack was and how weak she is right now left her unable to defend herself even with her strong passive force wall wasn't able to protect her. In her weakened state, she was having a hard time even standing let alone fending off a powerful Sith.

"I'll never hate Turquoise and Anakin!" Ruby shouted in defiance.

Dooku just laughed. His menacing stare into Ruby's eye's unnerved Ruby a great deal.

"Then I'll just have to settle for making you fear them by having you associate them with pain." After those words left Dooku's mouth he stared to shock Ruby with force lightning.

Ruby left too weak to defend herself with Force by the torture/interrogation sessions and the shock collar took the full brunt of the force lightning. Ruby let out a blood curdling scream as the lightning danced on her scarred skin. Ruby's skin began to char as the lightning burned her skin. The pain became too for much for Ruby bare as she blacked out from sheer pain. Dooku stop using force lightning once Ruby passed out. So far his plan to brake the young mandalorian's mind is going well.

[Jedi temple]

It's been a month since the Jedi received the message from Count Dooku. The ones who took it the worst were Turquoise, Anakin and Ren. All of them thought Ruby was dead but to find out that she was being held captive by Count Dooku just made the pain worse. They were currently in a room discussing how they were going to rescue Ruby as the Council left this task to them after Anakin requested for them to be part of the operation

"I can't believe she's still alive." Anakin said in disbelief.

"Dooku must have kept her near death for us to not know she was still among the living we would have had a some idea if she was still alive." Ren said after a moment of thought.

It was Turquoise that spoke up next irritation clear on her face as well evidence of lack of sleep. Her shoulder length her covering her right from view.

"Well you were the one to tell us that she was impaled through the heart in the first place." Turquoise snapped angrily at Ren.

Ren took a deep breath.

"Maybe it could have just hit a lung but I swear the lightsaber hit exactly where the heart should be." Ren said in his defense.

"We can worry about that later. What matters right now is that she is alive and we have to save her." Anakin said to both of them ending the argument.

Both Ren and Turquoise agreed how Ruby survived can be answered later. What mattered now was saving Ruby before any serious harm can be done to her. They didn't know that the Ruby they once knew is already gone forever.

[Jedi temple]

It's been 4 years since Ruby joined the Jedi order and a week after she became a padawan. Mace Windu requested to see Ren, Turquoise and Ruby though they had to leave Ahsoka behind but promised to tell her what happens when they're there.

"So what do you guys think Master Windu wants to see us about?" Turquoise asked Ren and Ruby out of curiosity.

Ruby just shrugged before answering.

"When he gave me my armor he told me he would tell me about my father next." Ruby told them getting their attention for a moment before they entered the room Mace was in.

They stood silent as Mace addressed them.

"As I'm sure you already know Ruby this is about your father's lack of involvement in your life. He is a member of the Order. You all would know him as Obi-wan Kenobi." Mace said shocking them all greatly.

"That can't be true mom said my dad wanted nothing to do with me." Ruby said to them shock clear in her voice. Ruby started to take a few steps back.

"Well you're not wrong on that front. Obi-wan told the entire council the Summer was nothing more than a one night stand and proceed to denounce any ties to you. So yes he does want nothing to do with you. But he did say it was complicated though." Mace told Ruby.

Ruby ran before anyone could stop her tear running down her face as she ran down the hall. Turquoise without a second thought ran after Ruby. It took Turquoise a few moments to find Ruby all it took was her following the sound of a person crying. Ruby was crying her eyes out hugging her knees close to her chest. Her hair the normally went down past her shoulder blades was obscuring Turquoise view of Ruby's eyes.

"What am I a Mandalorian or a Jedi? Both are so different. I'm a mistake but is that all I am just someone else's mistake something that shouldn't exist?" Ruby thought out loud.

Turquoise slowly approached Ruby worried that Ruby's mental break down would get worse if she moved to fast.

"Ruby are you okay no wait forget that. How are you feeling right now?" Turquoise asked Ruby hoping to get a response from her. But the response she got only made her worry more.

"Things don't have names that's all I am I'm just a thing with no purpose. What am Turquoise can you please just tell me what I am!" Ruby shouted at Turquoise looking up at her with bloodshot eyes.

Turquoise sighed thinking of a way to get through to Ruby and answer her question. After a brief moment thought Turquoise reached out and hugged Ruby close to her. Ruby initially fought against Turquoise's hold on her but eventually relaxed.

"Ruby you do have a purpose and if you're worried about being alone in this world then don't you can lean on me as if I was your biological sister. Ruby your path maybe hard but only you can walk down it don't be afraid to tell me if somethings wrong. After all that's what family is for." Turquoise spoke to Ruby who returned the hug tears of joy running down her tear stained face.

"Thank you Turquoise I mean big sis." Ruby said to Turquoise.

Turquoise began to stand up and Ruby reluctantly let go.

"Come on Ruby we still have to work on your soresu today. You don't want Ren to get mad at you again now do you?" Turquoise said to Ruby as she was trying to teach her out of a blaster deflecting style and into a more dueling focused style that would better suit her.

Ruby was clearly startled by this as the last time she made Ren mad it gave her nightmares for weeks.

Not missing a beat Ruby grabbed Turquoise by the arm and began to almost drag Turquoise to one of the training grounds. Luckily for Turquoise she was expecting such a response and was not completely caught off guard. Once they got to the training ground Turquoise began to instruct Ruby on the proper use of form 3 soresu. Correcting Ruby's stance every now and then Turquoise eventually called an end to their training once Ruby was barely able to stand. Turquoise had to carry Ruby as she passed out on the way to their room. The rest of the day was uneventful.

[Trandoshan Slaver ship flashback]

It's been six months since Ruby capture at the hands of trandoshan slavers. Revan sacrificed what little was left of his existence to sustain her. Ruby felt truly alone for the second time in her short life not like she was hoping to survive this at all. As time went on isolation began to eat away at her sanity day by day. That was until her escape however she didn't recover her sanity.

[Jedi temple]

Turquoise was currently trying to wake Ruby as she was requested by Masters Windu and Yoda.

'Okay I'm seriously regretting putting that sleep aid in her drink now but in my defense she hasn't slept in day. Why did Ruby have to have hypnophobia of all things. Well time for the last resort.' Turquoise thought with a slight smirk on her face.

Turquoise lean closer Ruby before she spoke.

"Ruby if you don't wake up I'll get Ren." Turquoise whispered into Ruby's ear instantly waking Ruby up.

( **AN. Hypnophobia is the often irrational and excessive fear of sleep. That may resulting repeating nightmares or feeling of loss of control.** )

Ruby sat upright on the bed eye's wide open but with noticeable dark bags under them.

"Turquoise why did you wake me up I was actually having a good dream this time. Well after a few nightmares." Ruby spoke to Turquoise disappointment clear in her voice.

"Sorry Ruby but Masters Yoda and Windu requested you and Ahsoka for some reason." Turquoise told Ruby who just grabbed her stuff and left the room in a hurry.

Turquoise just sighed in defeat.

"Dam it Ruby you give me no reason to not worry about you." Turquoise murmured to herself.

Meanwhile Ruby was currently running down a hallway trying to get to the council chambers as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for Ruby she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a young girl with stone grey hair and red eyes.

"Sorry youngling didn't see you there." Ruby said while helping the youngling up.

"Don't worry I'm used to people not seeing me most of the time." The youngling said accepting Ruby's help giving Ruby a clear view of her blood red eyes. Her long grey hair covering her eyes for the moment.

Ruby was intrigued by the youngling's red eyes but pushed that to the back of her mind. As Ruby's mind came back into focus the girl was already walking away.

"Sorry but I didn't get your name youngling." Ruby asked the youngling.

The girl was taken by surprise by this but replied none the less.

"It's Slate, Slate Silver." The now identified Slate told Ruby.

"I'm Ruby Ordo by the way. Well see you around Slate." Ruby said to Slate before running off.

"Yeah see you around Ruby." Slate said her voice slightly subdued.

With that the two went their separate ways. Neither seeing each other for a long time after.

* * *

 **AN. Well as of writing this I'm sick with a cold so updates may take a while.**

 **This chapter was more of a filler chapter but still has some importance in covering some plot hole and adding more information to this story. Hope this tides you guys over while I try to get better.**

 **I would like to give special thanks to Paladin34 as he's been a great help in helping me plan out some future events and other parts of this story so some of the credit goes to him.**

 **So yeah Ruby's heart in this fic is on the right side of her chest and she has an incurable fear of sleep. Yeah I actually looked this stuff up before adding it. Funny thing the reversal of the heart extends to the other internal organs in the chest.**


	6. Chapter 6: Inner demons

**AN. So yeah there was a filler chapter before this one. This chapter will take off where 4 stopped at. Don't know when I will get this done but I'll try to get it out before new year's.**

 **Paladin34: Yeah but for how long will she be able to resist it is the real question. Yeah in a fight it would screw over the opponent if they went for a killing blow. Well the dark side corrupts your mind to where acts of cruelty or causing others pain amuse you even if you were a Jedi. And who said Ruby was safe afterwards?**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Teth Monastery]

Anakin, Ruby and Turquoise were on board a dropship with Rex and a few other clones. As the dropship approach the monastery it came under heavy anti-air fire forcing it to land sooner than plan for the ground assault. When they landed they all made a mad dash to the bottom on the cliff.

Once to the cliff they began to climb it with AT-TE's providing covering fire. Ruby almost got knockoff the cliff by a few stray shots that stopped by her armor only leaving behind a few scorch marks from the impact. About half way up the cliff before some droids on speeders came and started shooting at them killing a few clones in the processes. To the three Jedi found these droids more annoying than anything else with the droid's poor accuracy volley fire. Ruby was angered by the death of so many clones jumped off the cliff towards one of the speeders cutting the droid's head. Without a driver the speeder began fall to the ground below. Ruby barely managed to pull herself up to the driver's platform and began steering it to towards the monastery.

Turquoise almost had a mini heart attack as she watched Ruby almost fall to her death. Turquoise breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Ruby gain control of the speeder only for it to turn to worry as Ruby headed straight for the monastery alone.

'Ruby you idiot when I get up there you and I are going to have a talk after this.' Turquoise thought angrily before continuing to climb up the cliff.

Destroyed droids began falling so after followed by a loud bang that shook the cliff after that an ominous silence fills the air as they reach the monastery. Ruby was nowhere to be seen only the aftermath of the battle could be seen. Severed droid limbs littered the battlefield as well as crushed droids including a few destroyers or droidekas.

"Well Ruby seems angry about something don't know what." Anakin said offhand just surveying the destruction cause by one of his padawans.

Turquoise just facepalmed seeing the carnage Ruby left behind partially disappointed by how sloppy the droids where killed. It looked more like a savage beast stormed through the monastery instead of a trained and skilled Jedi.

"I know she had a problem with bloodlust before joining the Jedi but this ridiculous. I'm I taught her better than to just messily tear though droids. Uh it's like the time I taught her manners all over no simple task. I mean sure she never really had much interaction with anything that wasn't trying to kill her but you would think her mother would at least teach her the basics on how to properly interact with people in a civilized way." Turquoise ranted not noticing Anakin giving her an odd look as if she has gone crazy.

"Um Turquoise you can save the rant for when we find Ruby." Anakin said to Turquoise who only gave a mumbled okay as a response.

With the clones following behind them Anakin and Turquoise entered the monastery. The first thing to greet them was Ruby standing in front of a few destroyed droids with her helmet off.

Turquoise ran up to Ruby but instead of hugging Ruby. Turquoise slapped Ruby across the face leaving a red hand print on Ruby's left cheek.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you decided to jump off the cliff you could have gotten yourself killed for crying out loud. And then you charge through a horde of battle droids like some mindless beast. Ruby I know I taught you better than this. You're not just some expendable pawn like you often think you are." Turquoise said to Ruby who seemingly struck a nerve as Ruby flinched a little not that anyone noticed it at all.

"Not like anyone would actually care if I died most who did are either dead, gone or moved on. Not even my own biological father care if I live or die or if anything happens to me at all. No scratch that he would probably be happy that his bastard child is dead so no can ever find out she existed. That's all I am just some guy's bastard child. Why I exist is an anomaly in its own right." Ruby said to Turquoise while turning away and putting her helmet back on so no one could see her tears.

Turquoise tried to pull Ruby into a hug but the younger girl would have nothing to do with it and gently pushed Turquoise away. Turquoise seeing there was she could actually do to help mournfully turned away from Ruby. Ruby was still in the middle of an identity crisis trying figure out who she was. With the world she knew always changing radically and drastically to the point where she was having a hard time just finding something to anchor herself to in the storm that is her life. Every time she finds a calm in the storm it always comes back soon after more intense than before throwing her more off course.

Anakin and Turquoise left to find Jabba's son leaving Ruby with the clones. Rex approached Ruby a few moments after they left.

"Hey kid you can take your helmet off now." Rex said to Ruby who begrudgingly took off her helmet revealing her bloodshot eyes and braided hair.

Ruby looked away from Rex before she spoke.

"Sorry about the mess I tend to lose myself in a fight." Ruby said sheepishly before putting her helmet back on upon seeing Anakin and Turquoise come back with the Hutt.

"Hey we're back and we're going to need something to carry the Hutt with." Anakin said out loud while going to over to some clones.

Turquoise tried again to reach Ruby but Ruby just turned away clearly wanting to be alone right now. Turquoise decide it would be best to give Ruby her space for now.

Anakin somehow managed to fit the Hutt into a spare backpack. But the moment was short lived as droid transports arrived. Anakin, Turquoise and oddly enough Ruby as well though it may be due to Turquoise dragging her along but now they were deeper in the monastery searching for a way out from the droids. R2D2 who was brought up with some of the clones motioned to a ship far in the background.

"Across the droid would find a ship that far away." Ruby said bitterly.

Any further conversation was cut short as a red lightsaber pierced the door behind them. Anakin think quickly disturbed nest of insects to form a way across. Anakin was the first to jump on one the insects to get across to the ship. Ruby and Turquoise followed soon after.

Upon reaching the platform the ship was on they all boarded the ship quickly and without drawing attention to themselves. As the ship flew through the skies the evidence of warfare clear. Dogfights clouding the sky making it almost impossible to land it on one of the Star Cruisers. So upon Turquoise's suggestion and Anakin's disappointment they decided in a vote 2 to 1 that they would fly the ship to Tatooine and hope they made it there in one piece.

[Tatooine one hour later]

They made it to Tatooine but barely with the ship intact after a brief dogfight. Ruby was nowhere to be seem being thrown from the ship upon reentry along with some of the ship. But Anakin and Turquoise had no time search for Ruby on they could do was hope she was okay.

"R2 stay here and watch the ship. Turquoise were going to have to split up if Dooku is waiting for us he will go after me first." Anakin spoke to Turquoise who was a bit aggravated that they couldn't look for Ruby.

Turquoise crossed her arms and leveled a glare towards Anakin who backed away slightly from his angered padawan.

"Fine but as soon as we are done were searching for Ruby." Turquoise said angrily.

After Turquoise picked up the Jabba's son they both went their separate ways to accomplish their mission.

[Elsewhere on Tatooine]

Ruby was slow to wake up after being knocked out from the fall. Ruby tried to get up but fell back down due to a sharp pain in her side. Looking down to the injury Ruby found it to be jagged piece of metal lodged into her right side just beneath her armor and rib cage.

'This is going to hurt a lot but it has to be done.' Ruby thought to herself bracing for the pain to come.

Reaching down Ruby grabbed the jagged piece of metal with her right hand biting down a scream she removed the metal embedded within her. Once the metal was removed blood began pouring out of the wound where the 3 inches of jagged metal once was. Ruby didn't have much time to relax as a few moments after removing the metal she had to roll to the side to avoid being cut with red lightsaber.

Ruby turn towards the source of the attack which appeared to be a hooded individual. Ruby attempted to draw her own lightsabers but found them missing. A familiar voice spoke up soon after.

"Looking for these?" The hooded individual said holding up Ruby's two lightsabers for Ruby to see.

The individual then threw Ruby's lightsabers into the air before slashing them with her own. One fell to the ground in pieces while the other one that had a black coloration to it remained intact but the individual paid no attention to it.

"I'm pained that you don't remember me Ruby and in case you are wondering I took your lightsabers while you were sleeping no fun in killing prey that can't fight back." The hooded individual said to Ruby before laughing hysterically.

Ruby looked at her remaining lightsaber before looking back at the hooded individual. The hooded individual notice Ruby's gaze but didn't care as she removed her hood revealing purple eye's and golden blonde hair.

Ruby seeing the individual's eyes and hair remember one person that she had meet that looked like the one in front of her.

"Yang!" Ruby said shocked at the revelation.

"Aw so the bastard child does remember me how nice." The now identified Yang replied.

As soon those words left Yang's words mouth Ruby sent torrents of force lightning at Yang who calmly stopped the lightning with her lightsaber. But the pain Ruby was in from her injuries fueled the dark side surging within her.

"Stupid Jedi you are useless without your lightsabers." Yang said confidently not noticing Ruby's eyes shift to amber and the lightning's color change from blue to purple. Nor did Yang notice the steadily growing hum coming from her lightsaber as it struggled to keep up with the increase in energy seeping into its power supply at an alarming rate.

The charge began to build up as Yang just laughed till her lightsaber exploded in her face giving Ruby an opening to retrieve her remaining lightsaber with a force pull. Igniting her lightsaber Ruby ran up to Yang and slashed her with a overhand cleave. Ruby proceeded to break Yang's force wall with a strong force push followed by a force grip. Ruby then launched Yang away with another force push.

Ruby collapsed to on the ground after pocketing the crystal of her destroyed lightsaber. Ruby just laid there on the ground for a while unmoving in exhaustion. Eventually Ruby got up and began moving towards the crash site. Hoping that at least R2 was still at the ship. Ruby movement was sluggish from blood lose.

In her daze Ruby failed to notice a pit in the ground and a tendril grabbing her ankle pulling towards the center of the pit where the beak of the creature lay. Ruby barely recognized it to be a Sarlacc. Ruby wasn't able to resist the Sarlacc being too weak from blood lose to barely move at all. Just mentally prepared for the inevitable.

'So this is how I go not by battle but from an overgrown plant. Goodbye Turquoise may the force be with you when I'm gone. May you become the knight I'll never become now.' Ruby solemnly thought to herself as the Sarlacc swallowed her whole. Leaving no trace of Ruby behind. Few would mourn Ruby's passing.

[Tatooine]

Meanwhile Anakin and Turquoise just finished their mission with the Hutts going rather smooth due to Dooku's lack of evidence against them. Turquoise suddenly felt a strong headache followed by a voice that was unmistakably Ruby's

'Goodbye Turquoise may the Force be with you when I'm gone.' Despair clear in her voice.  
Turquoise suddenly had a look of fear on her face. Anakin rushed over and asked her what happened.

"Its Ruby she in trouble we have to help her now." Turquoise said franticly.

Anakin motioned for Turquoise to lead the way. When they got to where they could sense Ruby they could only look in horror at the Sarlacc pit.

"NO! Ruby please get out of there I can't bear to lose you not now not ever." Turquoise said with barely restrained tears in her eyes.

Anakin gently put his left hand on Turquoise's shoulder.

"Turquoise there's nothing we can do for her at this." Anakin told Turquoise who barely listened to him.

"I never got to say goodbye or see her grow up. Why did this have to happen to her hasn't she been through enough already!" Turquoise spoke unable to contain her grief.

Anakin just held back from saying it's the will of the force and just let padawan grieve for her lose. Neither of them being able to accept this turn of events.

* * *

 **AN. So do you guys enjoy the cliff hanger *dodges thrown rocks* well I'll take that as a no then.**

 **Honest I was thinking about ending it on a different note but I couldn't resist a good cliff hanger opportunity.**

 **Don't worry Ruby is in a state of suspended animation induced by the Sarlacc to keep its prey alive for longer duration. So yeah a fate worse than death.**

 **Also Ruby fell from upper atmosphere even given the fact she is a Jedi a fall from that height is still difficult to survive even with a strong force wall. needless to say, Ruby suffered multiply broken bones, a concussion and internal bleeding. So force lightning and other force abilities were her primary form of offense and defense without her lightsaber. Her lightsaber only survived because its casing was made of mandalorian iron.**


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery and acceptance

**AN. So last chapter went over well this chapter will start where last chapter left off with Ruby's death? Or was it her funeral? Well whatever it was will be answered and yeah, this chapter will show Summer in this story wasn't the best mother.**

 **Paladin34: Really you chose to throw a bolder really! Ruby will get stronger but what path will she take the light or dark? Even Jedi have their limits and sorry to say a Sarlacc or tons of sand with Ruby's injuries would take her out of action for a while. Okay that sounds a bit painful.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Tatooine Sarlacc pit]

Anakin to pull Turquoise away but it was easier said than done with Turquoise using the force to augment her strength. Suddenly they felt the ground shake beneath their feet. The Sarlacc then exploded outwards sending its body parts flying in every direction. But at its epicenter was an unconscious Ruby the sand already trying to bury her. Turquoise wasted no time in pulling Ruby out with a force pull. Once Ruby was safe Turquoise began to examine Ruby for injuries. She first took off Ruby's helmet revealing her tear stained face. Ruby was also visibly pale from blood loss. Turquoise then noticed a dark red spot on the side of Ruby's armor which could only be blood.

'That would explain why she looks so pale. She must be anemic right now due to blood loss.' Turquoise thought to herself.

"Master we'll have to get her to a med bay quickly she'll die without a blood transfusion." Turquoise spoke panic clear in her voice.

"Don't worry Turquoise Obi-wan already sent a dropship to pick us up it should be here soon." Anakin said to Turquoise trying to reassure her.

The wait felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Minutes that Ruby didn't have as her pulse began to weaken. Anakin used the comms to tell the medics to prep the made bay for a critical patient. They were almost to the cruiser when heart flatlined. Anakin and Turquoise quickly removed her armor and started CPR. They kept doing this till they finally reached the cruiser where the medics that were waiting for them took over. Turquoise and Anakin wouldn't know if Ruby survived the operation till tomorrow.

Surprising both Anakin and Turquoise, Obi-wan voluntarily gave blood when it became apparent that they didn't have enough of Ruby's blood type which so happened to be B negative. Turquoise did speak out and say she would have given Ruby her blood if they needed it. Turquoise's blood type was O negative making her a universal donor.

[Med bay one day later]

The medic did all they could they pronounced Ruby dead about an hour into the operation as her heart wouldn't start beating on its own again. Just as they were about to fully give up they gave Ruby one last shot and tried to shock Ruby's heart. After they shocked Ruby's heart again they were able to recover a weak but noticeable pulse. They could only hope Ruby would recover. Though there was still the possibility of infection due to Ruby's previous open wound.

[Med bay two days after operation]

Ruby was still unconscious and was hooked up to monitoring devices to monitor her vitals. She also had an oxygen mask due to her low iron levels and punctured lung. Her breathing was slow and labored. She was only allowed one visitor at a time for now. Anakin, Turquoise and even Obi-wan were told in horrific detail of Ruby's injuries. Ruby had twelve broken ribs, a shattered left forearm, first and second degree burns, a concussion, torn ligaments in both legs, a punctured right lung and severe anemia.

Anakin was the first to visit Ruby while she fought for her life. When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was the cast Ruby's left arm was in and the bandage that were wrapped around her chest. And the fact that she looked even worse than the day this all happened but Anakin just chalked it up to that they couldn't see her injuries with her armor on. The audible sound of her labored breathing disturbed Anakin a bit as someone that was so full of life just days before was now on death's doorstep. She just looked so fragile that even the slightest movement or a light touch could kill her.

Anakin wished now they left her armor on as even with all the death he's seen the sight in front of him pulled at his heart. Anakin move to a chair near the bed Ruby was on and sat down.

"I've only been your master for less than a week and I've failed you in more ways than one. No should ever have to endure what you have." Anakin spoke to Ruby gently holding Ruby's hand to let her now she wasn't alone in case she couldn't hear him. He wasn't expecting for Ruby to squeeze his hand in response.

"Turquoise is that you?" Ruby spoke to absently her eyes still shut from exhaustion her voice weak almost inaudible to Anakin.

"Ruby it's me Anakin. Don't worry Turquoise will be here to visit after me." Anakin reassured Ruby.

Ruby barely responded visibly only the tightening of her grip showed Anakin she heard him.

"Master how bad is it?" Ruby questioned Anakin.

Anakin wanted to tell her the truth that she looked an inch from death but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"Your going to be fine Ruby." Anakin told Ruby keeping his voice leveled.

Ruby however didn't buy this at all knowing with the amount of pain she's in that she wasn't fine by any means. It was hard for Ruby to think through the pain.

"Master I know your lying I'm in too much pain to believe that." Ruby spoke before going into a coughing fit and struggling for air.

The monitoring devices started flashing. Medics began to storm into the room and usher Anakin out of the room.

[Med bay four days after operation]

It took a day for the medics to diagnose what Ruby had it was viral pneumonia it would take Ruby a few weeks of treatment of anti-viral medication for the symptoms to clear. Anakin had the cruiser change course to a nearby medical station where they will be better able to treat Ruby's injuries and illness. They were going to be dropped off at the station with Anakin, Turquoise and Obi-wan remaining with Ruby during her stay as she needed them more than ever for support. The one thing they agreed on was that the open wound was the cause of infection.

On the bright side, they would be able to visit Ruby at one time. Upon arriving they were told to wait outside the intensive care ward by the medics while they hooked Ruby up to monitoring devices and life-support machines. They were waiting patiently before they were told Ruby passed away. They were all allowed to see Ruby one last time. When they entered the room they quickly felt through the force that Ruby was still alive only that she was in a deep healing trance. The medic's trusted them enough to keep Ruby on life support for a week after that she was on her own.

[Medical station 3 days later]

Currently they were in Ruby's room in the intensive care ward. Obi-wan had brought up the topic of Ruby's skill using the force. To which Turquoise was happy to provide some information.

"I knew Ruby excelled in control based abilities but she's never shown that level of mastery before." Turquoise told Obi-wan and Anakin.

Obi-wan who was sitting on a chair across from Anakin and Turquoise was silent for a moment before answering.

"It may be that because the trance puts the user in a deathlike state that she never used this before. But hopefully this speeds up her recovery." Obi-wan thought out loud.

After a few moments of silence, they heard groan and turn towards Ruby who had woken up from her trance. Ruby appeared apparently fine after taking off the oxygen. Obi-wan wanted to have a private conversation with Ruby. Turquoise only agreed after giving Ruby a quick hug and telling her she will be just outside if she needs her. Once Anakin and Turquoise left the former giving Obi-wan a knowing look Obi-wan attempted to start up the conversation.

"I know I haven't been there for you as a father." Obi-wan began before Ruby cut him off.

"You not at all as you never been there before." Ruby interrupted Obi-wan with a heated glare.

Obi-wan ignored this however by sympathized with Ruby's anger towards him as he did deserve this a bit.

"Like I was saying I haven't been there for you but I want to start being your father now if you will let me." Obi-wan said hopefully to Ruby who seemed to be thinking it over.

It was a few moments before Ruby responded.

"Okay I'm willing to give you a chance mom wasn't the best parent in the world. I still remember when she dropped me off at the forest floor of Kashyk for a week as a test." Ruby told Obi-wan.

"Thank you Ruby I will try to be a good role model for you wait did you just say Summer left you alone on the forest floor of Kashyk! Not even Wookies willingly go down there because of how dangerous it is. How old were you Ruby?" Obi-wan ranted pissed that Summer would do something so irresponsible.

"I was seven when she left me there with only a blaster, survival knife and the cloths on my back. The only reason I'm still alive is because a Wookie saved me once and then Jango took me off world soon after. Mom said she was watching from a distance but she was actually just getting drunk at some random space station she didn't even remember to get me. It turned from one week I was supposed to me there to one month because of her hangover." Ruby spoke venomously.

Ruby started to cry as she remembered those sleepless nights for fear of predators that would kill her in seconds if she wasn't wake. Her dark auburn hair something she inherited from her father framed her face. Obi-wan move closer to Ruby and gently rubbed her back in calming manner. Ruby suddenly hugged Obi-wan as a lifeline or as child would hug a parent when they had a nightmare. This lasted for few moment before Ruby stopped crying and laid back down on the medical bed.

"Hey dad can you please not mention what I just told you to anyone especially Turquoise ever. She would freak out if she found out about mom leaving me on the forest floor of Kashyk. I don't what to worry her any more than I have already." Ruby pleaded to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan stared into Ruby's eyes brown meeting grey. Obi-wan closed his eyes with a weary sigh.

"Your secret is safe with me Ruby I won't tell Turquoise or Anakin." Obi-wan told Ruby who visibly relaxed upon hearing that one of several secrets was safe for the time being.

The sound of a door opening filled the room as a medic entered the room nothing was out of the out of place with the medic except that his uniform looked a bit tight on him.

"Sorry sir but visiting hour over for today I'll need you to leave the room." The medic told Obi-wan.

Obi-wan felt something off about this man as the force shifted when this man entered the room. That and Obi-wan knew that visiting hour weren't supposed to end for another three hours.

"I believe you are mistaken visiting aren't supposed to end for a few more hours." Obi-wan told the medic subtly moving his hand towards his lightsaber.

"Um well you see the head supervisor shortened visiting hours for today something about it messing with patient's recovery and what not." The medic said nervously reaching behind him.

Obi-wan was not buying the medic's lie as he pulled out and ignited his lightsaber.

"You can give up now I know you aren't really a medic." Obi-wan stated while entering a defensive stance ready for any attack sent his way.

The medic uttered a curse under his breath. The medic uttered "Death to the preservers" while quickly pulling out a blaster pistol and firing three shots at the defenseless Ruby.

* * *

 **AN. And I'm going to end it here. Now don't be mad and throw a star destroyer or something like that. Hey I promise Ruby will survive maybe a bit more hurt but she'll live.**

 **Also, did I make anyone cry or actually think Ruby was dead at any point?**

 **Ruby is still a redhead but her hair looks more like Obi-wan just darker in color.**

 **What secrets could Ruby be hiding? Hmm let's see heart of right side of chest, the fact she had to rely on the dark side to survive at multiple points, the fact she dislikes some aspects mandalorian culture because of what her mother put her through, the fact she used certain parts of the force before encountering Revan's force ghost like sense and lightning, that she actually looks up to Obi-wan more so than Turquoise, and let's not forget the nightmares she had.**

 **I'm trying to improve my writing and I think this chapter proves it a bit. I would like to thank Paladin34 again for the support he has given both me and this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Deathwatch and Discoveries

**AN. So I think some are a bit angry with how I left last chapter off. Well I don't think this chapter will be better than the last one in terms of Ruby's safety. This chapter starts off with what Ruby saw during her healing trance]**

 **Paladin34: Thanks. Yeah Obi-wan does have a chance now but for how long? Yeah but she gave Ruby a blaster pistol she should be fine right it's not like Ruby had to draw upon the dark side to survive. Don't worry Obi-wan will get the guy.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Dream]

Ruby was alone darkness nothing around her as far as she could see. She suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Who are you?" The voice said to her. Ruby spun around to find it was Turquoise.

"Turquoise it's me Ruby." Ruby spoke to Turquoise.

Turquoise ignited her blue lightsaber and went into a defensive stance.

"I don't know who you are but if you come any closer I will cut you down!" Turquoise shouted at Ruby seemingly having not heard her.

Ruby looked down at the ground that was somehow reflective like a mirror what she saw shocked her. Ruby looked at her face covered in blood and fresh scars. Ruby took a step towards Turquoise but Turquoise didn't hesitate and cut from shoulder to hip. As Ruby fell to the ground she only asked one question.

"Why Turquoise." Ruby asked Turquoise.

Turquoise just looked Ruby with distain in her eyes.

"Abominations don't deserve to live." Turquoise said with an emotionless voice.

Ruby understood being an abomination in a cultural sense being from a war based culture and trying to find herself in a peace based culture would make her an outcast. Ruby closed her eyes one last time before letting death take her.

[Nightmare]

Ruby was brought out over cell barely recovered from her torture session under a merciless interrogation droid. Broken bones still sore, cuts still raw from being cauterized to avoid her from dying from blood loss because Dooku would hate from his bargaining chip to die on him before her purposed as bait could be achieved. Ruby's movement was slow and she waked with a limp.

She overheard the droids saying that today Dooku would break both her mind and will to live. Ruby briefly wondered how Dooku was going to do that. But all thoughts were stopped by the sight she saw reached the chamber the same chamber where she murdered and killed though close to her a month ago.

Count Dooku was just standing there with her thought to be dead mother just staring at her with a sinister smile. Unknow to her Dooku was using mind twist on her a dark side variant of mind trick. It was easy to do since Ruby's mind was weakened by torture and lack of sleep. What Ruby saw because of this was the room was covered in blood but what really disturbed Ruby was the corpses of her father and two close friends one that she viewed as a sister and the other one she had come to view as an uncle of some kind.

Ruby thought this all a trick before but the smell of blood and the memory of their blood on her face. Their dying words to her repeating in her mind.

'This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real.' Ruby repeated that phrase in her mind repeatedly. But that all stopped when her mother spoke to her.

"You are such a disappointment you know that Ruby. You should have just died in that back-water planet I left you on saved everyone the trouble no one not even me wanted you. Your nothing but a mistake. Now just be a good little mistake and just die already!" Summer shouted at Ruby before charging at her electro staff in hand.

Ruby barely caught the lightsaber Dooku threw at her. Igniting the black blade without a second thought. She blocked the staff with her lightsaber that felt familiar in her hands. In her weakened state the only reason she was able to stop the staff was by using the force augment her strength in her sole remaining arm having lost it during her last fight with Yang. Her grip on her lightsaber with her right arm.

Ruby broke the blade lock with a light force push weak enough not to engage the shock collar. Summer was push back a short distance charged at Ruby again. Swinging the staff with one hand Summer locked into another blade lock with Ruby but punched in the stomach with her free hand. Ruby doubled over in pain from the punch dropping her guard enough for Summer strike her across the head with the electro staff. Ruby was knocked a fair distance by the attack nearly letting go of her lightsaber.

Summer took this moment to mock Ruby.

"You're going to give up already. If that's so maybe I should just move on to some younglings, they should put up more of a fight than you." Summer said to Ruby hoping to enrage Ruby.

Ruby was slow to stand having a bit of trouble with only one arm. Ruby now had a murderous aura something that put Summer on edge.

"Leave them out of this. No, you won't even get to lay a finger on them because I will kill you!" Ruby spoke before charging at Summer faster than could see.

Before Summer could react Ruby impaled Summer through the stomach. Summer tried to attack Ruby again but Ruby just side stepped the attack and counter by slashing Summer across the chest.

Summer fell to the ground coughing up blood dying from her injuries. The sound of clapping reached both Summer and Ruby's ears.

"Very good display Summer but I'm afraid our deal is now void. I had no intentions of letting Ruby go back to the Jedi. You are going to die here Summer and Ruby will be nothing more than my pawn when I'm done with her but I will let you spend your dying moments with your daughter." Dooku told them before leaving the room and heading for the command bridge.

Summer turned to Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby I couldn't save you but please listen to what I have to say. The Vengeful Spark is in the hanger use it to get out of here." Summer said to Ruby who was kneeling beside her.

"But Mom I can't I'm missing an arm and I can't do much of anything with the force with this collar on." Ruby said to Summer motioning to the shock collar with her remaining arm.

Summer reached out and grabbed the collar with both hands before ripping it apart freeing Ruby.

"There now your able to leave. Ruby remember I will always love you. You were never a failure in my eyes but maybe you were never meant to walk down the path of a mandalorian but a Jedi. So please become a respectable Jedi knight like your father that's all I ask of you. Your armor is in the ship." Summer said before she stopped breathing her body lying motionless on the ground.

Ruby left the chamber using the force to hide herself from everyone even Dooku on her way to the ship. Once she gotten to the ship she wasted no time getting the ship out of the hanger and to hyperspace. Once in hyperspace everything she has just done caught up to her.

"She gone she finally gone I killed her *Psychotic laughter* I killed her, she's gone all the pain she put me through it's finally over. But what if she comes back No! no! I'll just kill her again that's it I'll kill anyone who hurts me. I'll be alone just like everyone wanted me to be, alone forever." Ruby said psychotically to herself but then she remembered Turquoise and Obi-wan for some reason and her mother's dying words.

'No what am saying I would never hurt them but I can't face them not after what I've become. I can't, no I won't let them see me. I'm beyond saving or deserving of the mercy of death. But they won't believe I'm alive since I escaped and they will still think I'm dead yes! Let them think I'm dead their better off thinking that I am. If they saw what I've become a mere shell of a person, they once knew they would be devastated.' Ruby thought to herself morbidly.

Since she escaped Ruby thought about where she should go where they wouldn't think to search for her. Then it hit her she would return to Concord dawn. But unfortunately for Ruby there was a small republic out post on Concord dawn. Anakin and Turquoise left just hours before with few cruisers to attempt to rescue her.

[Medical station day of awakening]

Ruby was slow to wake up from her strange dreams. The blinding light burning her eyes as well as the pain from her sore ribs caused her to groan a bit in response alerting everyone in the room that she was awake now. The first one to get to her was Turquoise who Ruby was glad to see. But then she noticed the man that was supposed to be her father in the on the opposite side of her bed.

'Why is he here! He never cared before.' Ruby thought to herself angrily.

Anakin and Turquois left the room after Obi-wan requested to talk to Ruby alone. Ruby to her surprise had pleasant conversation with her father that was until some random Deathwatch sleeper agent took a few shots at her. One shot missed but the other hit her in her right arm and shoulder.

Obi-wan quickly cut down the sleeper agent before he could get any more shots off. Suddenly a loud voice came over the comms telling everyone to evacuate the station. After Obi-wan helped Ruby out of the bed with Ruby struggling to stand. Ruby had to lean on Obi-wan to be able to walk.

They made it half way down the hall to the hanger before they came across a group deathwatch soldiers. Obi-wan told Ruby to run to which Ruby was hesitant at first but did as she was told clinging to some pipes for support as she ran. One of the deathwatch soldiers saw this and tried to shot Ruby but only hit the pipe. Stream sprayed into Ruby's eyes blinding her. Obi-wan was having some trouble with the deathwatch soldiers one of them went straight for knife in hand.

Ruby fell to the ground after being blinded by the steam not noticing the deathwatch approaching her due to the pain in her eyes. She tried to get up but the deathwatch soldier kicked her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. The deathwatch soldier preceded to stab Ruby where her heart should be. Obi-wan could only watch in horror as he cut down the last of the deathwatch soldiers he was fighting.

After coughing up a bit of blood Ruby sent torrents of force lightning into the deathwatch soldier turning him and his clothing to ash. Obi-wan was stunned by Ruby display of power with force lightning and by how she survived being stabbed in the heart. He rushed over to Ruby to help her.

Ruby was struggling to remain conscious from the blood loss forcing Obi-wan to carry her the rest of the way to the hanger.

Upon reaching the hanger Obi-wan spotted Turquoise waiting by a medical transport. It took Turquoise a moment to notice them. By the time, Obi-wan got to the transport Turquoise was already starting to freak out a bit when she noticed blood coming from Ruby's mouth. Obi-wan boarded the transport with Turquoise behind him.

The door to the transport shut behind Turquoise as Obi-wan laid Ruby down on a bench. Obi-wan called for a medic as the transport took off.

"Master Kenobi me and Master Skywalker are the only ones here." Turquoise told Obi-wan who began to worry a bit. That was until Turquoise started using force heal on Ruby steadily healing her wound. Obi-wan was a bit surprised by this but decided to let Turquoise finish healing Ruby before talking to her.

"So how did you become a healer it's not often I see padawan with your level of skill?" Obi-wan told Turquoise after she finished healing Ruby.

"Because of Ruby's natural skill in healing and other control based abilities she was forced to take more advanced lessons in healing. I took it up to support Ruby emotionally more than anything else. I'm nowhere as good Ruby as she is a bit of a prodigy in that regard still have to help her with her saber skills though." Turquoise said to Obi-wan somberly remembering how Ruby was all but forced to be a healer. Not that Ruby didn't enjoy being a healer she just didn't feel like that was her calling.

Obi-wan thought for a moment thinking this was a way he could help Ruby. But first he would have to know which form she used.

"Do you know which forms she uses perhaps Turquoise." Obi-wan asked Turquoise hoping that Ruby used a form he as familiar with.

"I've been trying to get her to use Soresu with mixed results as she is trying to mix it with Djem-so. She does throwing in elements of Niman for variety however." Turquoise told Obi-wan.

'I could help her with learning the deeper aspects of Soresu while Anakin trains her in Djem-so that could work but I'll have to take up an apprentice to make it look like Anakin is helping me as I am helping him." Obi-wan thought to himself.

Obi-wan seeing nothing else to talk to Turquoise about walked towards the cockpit where Anakin must be. He walked a few steps before tripping over something hard and metallic judging by sound it made when he hit it.

Obi-wan calmly got up and looked over at the object he tripped over only to find a pile of death watch armor. Obi-wan was confused by this.

"Why is all this armor here?" Obi-wan questioned absently.

Turquoise saw the whole event had to hold back a laugh as a Jedi master was defeated by a pile of armor. Turquoise decided to tell Obi-wan why her and Anakin brought the armor on the ship.

"Oh those me and Anakin brought them on the ship for Ruby to work with since they are made out of beskar. How she is able to work with it is beyond me but hopefully she will be able to do something with it." Turquoise answered Obi-wan who simply nodded his head in response before heading to the cockpit to talk with Anakin. Something told him this was going to be a long trip.

[Jedi Temple 2 weeks later]

It took them a few days to reach Coruscant. Upon their arrival, Anakin and Obi-wan had to report to the council leaving a recovered Ruby and Turquoise to their own devices. During that time, Ruby reforge her remaining lightsaber saying that she needed a better design if she wanted to stand chance against a certain blonde haired Sith. Turquoise just stayed nearby Ruby to make sure Ruby didn't do anything too dangerous while handling molten metal that very few knew how to work with.

Turquoise asked Ruby if she could make a new casing for her curved lightsaber to which Ruby agreed since she was going to make curved lightsaber anyways making an additional casing wouldn't be that big of a problem. It took Ruby a couple days to get used to the new grip something her father helped her with along with Anakin. The word father felt strange on Ruby tongue as she had never called anyone by that word before in her life.

But their small amount of down time came to an end when they were sent back out to investigate recent report of a Separatist Dreadnought attacking transports then vanishing. All of them hoped they would survive an encounter with it.

* * *

 **AN. Did I forget to mention Turquoise's lightsaber is curved for better control? Ruby is going with a curved saber because of its advantages to the normal design.**

 **So yeah Ruby was trained primarily as a healer not a fighter though her prior training (from her childhood) still makes her a skilled combatant. And yes, she is terrifying with what she can and could do with force lightning (Don't know if I will have her learn force storm as that ability is broke as hell) as she turned a guy in full mandalorian iron armor to ash in a second.**

 **And we are finally getting into the Malevolent arc though there will be a major change to who encounters it first. All I can say is don't be too mad when Ruby decides to take one for the team again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Turning point

**AN. Well this is the start of the next arc and a lot of you readers are going to hate me for what may or may not happen to Ruby.**

 **Warning I got very dark with this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you for the feels. And on a side note we will see some of the damage that Summer herself has done to Ruby's mind.**

 **Paladin34: Killing a loved one draws one further into the dark side and Summer really didn't reach Ruby that much it actually made things worse for her. Obi-wan will try but the only one that Ruby trusts is Turquoise so he just has to have some faith in her while they are apart.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Star Cruiser]

Turquoise, Anakin and Ruby were in a comms room getting some information from Master Plo Koon regarding the separatist dreadnought. In the middle of the conversation the comms became full static then cut off completely. The council told them not to launch a rescue mission but none of them agreed to not make an attempt. Once the comms were off Anakin turned to his two padawans. Both having a vague idea on what Anakin was thinking.

"Okay so which ship should we take the Twilight or the Spark?" Anakin asked his padawans.

"I say the Twilight as the as the Spark isn't built for search and rescue. And the Twilight is better suited for carrying a more passengers." Turquoise said to Anakin.

Anakin thought on this for moment before he made his decision.

"Alright we'll take the Twilight. Come on Turquoise and Ruby let's get this over with." Anakin told them while walking away.

Turquoise followed Anakin but Ruby stayed for some reason.

"Ruby aren't you coming with us?" Turquoise asked Ruby concerned as Ruby was starting to act strange ever since the whole attack by Deathwatch as if it had stirred so past trauma or memories.

Ruby shook her head before answering.

"No Obi-wan I mean dad wanted to talk to me about something." Ruby replied.

Turquoise decided not to ask any further questions as Ruby was always very secretive only telling people what she thought they needed to know. Which left a lot of Ruby's history blank to everyone even to her as what she mostly got from Ruby was that she never really had a childhood as she was learning how to fight as soon as she could walk.

Turquoise gave one last look towards Ruby before leaving with Anakin. Sometimes she wished Ruby would trust her more with her past. But maybe it was because of that trust and how much Ruby valued their relationship that she feared telling Turquoise any more about her past.

Ruby made sure both of them were gone before contacting Obi-wan who had been waiting patiently for Ruby. In a few moments, a hologram of Obi-wan appeared in the comms room. It was Ruby who spoke first.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Master Obi-wan." Ruby said to Obi-wan her voice void emotion.

Obi-wan sighed they have been over it before she was to call him dad or father when they were either alone or among friends.

"Ruby we have been over this before you can call me dad if you want when we are alone." Obi-wan told who look down with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry dad I still not used to having an actual parent. Summer I mean mom always told me to always refer to people by their names. But enough about that can we please get back on topic." Ruby said trying to steer the conversation to something else.

"Well I was going to ask you how long have you known about or been able to use the force?" Obi-wan question Ruby.

Ruby was clearly uncomfortable with the question but answered anyways.

"I've been able to use the force since I was five years old but I kept it hidden from my mom as much as I could. For the most part I saw it as a way out." Ruby told Obi-wan with tears starting to form in her eyes.

This surprised Obi-wan slightly as he didn't expect Ruby to tap into the force. But what confused him was when Ruby said she saw it as a way out.

"Ruby what did you mean by you saw it as a way out." Obi-wan asked Ruby hoping for a calm answer but that was when the dam broke.

"A way out from everything the life of nothing but violence, the constant killing, the life mom forced me into fighting her little shadow war with Deathwatch. I just wanted a way out it didn't matter how I would have even accepted death! I just wanted out from that life style off constant fighting that mom enjoyed like a dam drug! I wasn't sad that the Trandoshans killed her I was angry I couldn't be there to see her die so I took my rage out on them. I'm nothing more than some mistake that's all Summer ever told me I was. I haven't and will never be important to anyone. I've had to fend for myself from day one." Ruby ranted not caring to or not willing to listen to Obi-wan till after she was done. Ruby couldn't stop crying as she had her head down with her hair covering her eyes.

Obi-wan looked concerned he didn't know Summer was that bad of a parent. From the way, it sounded to him Ruby was lucky to remain mostly sane. But now that he could see just how broken Ruby was and why she would refuse to let almost anyone in. He could see that most wouldn't understand her pain but maybe her master Anakin could reach her where others couldn't as he did have a rough childhood but it was nothing compared to Ruby's. But maybe it would allow Ruby to open up to him a bit hopefully.

"Ruby I think you should talk to Anakin he would understand more than anyone what you've been through." Obi-wan told Ruby who stopped crying for a moment to rub her eyes.

"I'll try to talk to him after him and Turquoise return from their search for survivors." Ruby said to Obi-wan with a shaky voice.

"And Ruby remember you will always be important to me." Obi-wan told Ruby sincerity clear in his voice but Ruby didn't by it.

"You don't have to lie dad I already know no one cares why would they I'm not worth their time to begin with." Ruby told Obi-wan but Ruby didn't give him a chance to respond has she cut the connection.

Ruby just stayed there for a few moments before leaving to the room she and Turquoise shared. Thinking about Turquoise brought an odd emotion into Ruby's mind she knew it wasn't love could it be she was starting feel a real bond with Turquoise the kind that only siblings had.

'No I shouldn't think that way I own Turquoise my life and should it ever come down to it I will give up my life to save her's.' Ruby thought to herself denying that she and Turquoise could ever be anything more than what they were a knight and a pawn. With Turquoise being the knight and Ruby being the expendable pawn the first piece to go in the game of life. No one would miss her but they would miss the important knight if they were to lose it.

As Ruby reached her room her lack of sleep started to catch up to her.

'I should try to get some sleep this week. I can't remember the last time I actually wanted to sleep. Maybe I should talk to Master Skywalker later. No I can't distract him from helping Turquoise and I'm sure he something better to do than to talk to a troubled padawan.' Ruby thought to herself as she entered and collapsed on a bed in the room.

As Ruby lay on the bed a random thought entered her mind.

'Would they actually care if I were to die. No, they would just go about their lives as if nothing happened. I'm not important never have never will be.' Ruby thought somberly remembering what her mother always told every day.

Ruby cried herself to sleep as she remembered her lost child.

[6 years before Ruby becoming a padawan]

Summer exited her ship after sending a prerecorded message to Obi-wan. All she could do was hope he would be a better parent than her. Battle droids in neat columns greeted her with a few Trandoshans setting the scene to make it look like they killed her by using a flash clone.

One of the battle droids approached her with a holoprojector in its hands.

"General Ordo Count Dooku has requested to speak to you." The droid told Summer as it handed her the holoprojector. Summer took the holoprojector and place in her pocket.

Summer walked to the shuttle and entered it as the pilot started the engines. She took out the holoprojector not wanting to keep Dooku waiting any longer.

The hologram of Dooku soon came to life from the small communication device.

"Summer it's been a long time since we last spoken and I hear from the droids that you finally decided to leave that thing behind." Dooku spoke to Summer through the device looking pleased by Summer's actions.

"It's not my fault I became attached to her. I had to raise her from infancy. She was lucky to survive those experiments." Summer told Dooku masking her concern and the feeling she has grown because of Ruby.

Dooku's demeanor changed to that more common of a Sith lord.

"It was your decision to name it. It survived because of the force but it still turned out to be another failure in the end that you decided to keep. At least she will be the Jedi's problem now. I doubt she will ever amount to anything." Dooku said arrogantly to Summer before end the conversation by turning off his device.

The shuttle was quite now with just the subtle hum of the engines to keep her company. As she thought about her time with Ruby she just wished she could have done more for Ruby. Like giving an actual childhood let her enjoy life for once instead of making her hate life hate her.

Summer would never say this to anyone but she felt like she failed Ruby as a parent. Whenever Ruby looked at her Summer could see the barely contained rage and bloodlust in Ruby's eyes. Summer knew Ruby wanted to kill her and for the life of her Summer couldn't blame Ruby for all the things she's done to her.

All she could do was hope Obi-wan could repair the damage done to Ruby.

'I know I should trust Obi-wan to look after Ruby but why do I have the feeling I just made Ruby's life more of a living hell. Ruby my daughter please forgive for what I've done and what I must do to keep you safe.

[Back to the present with Turquoise and Anakin]

Anakin and Turquoise were searching the system where Master Plo Koon was. But so far all they found was debris of the destroyed cruisers. Everything was quite till R2D2 alerted Anakin of an income transmission from Obi-wan.

"Well let's see what he has to say. R2 put him on the holoprojector." Anakin told R2D2 who went about its task while still searching for survivors with the Twilights sensors.

Soon a hologram of Obi-wan appeared in front of them a grim look on his face. Which caused both Anakin and Turquoise to worry a bit.

"So Obi-wan did something go wrong with your conversation with Ruby or did the council want me to cancel the rescue mission." Anakin asked Obi-wan hoping that it was the later of the two.

Obi-wan took a deep breath before answering.

"No the council as other things to worry about other than you doing your own thing which could help us understand what we are up again. It's about what happened after I asked Ruby how long she has known about the force." Obi-wan said before Anakin interrupted him.

"And what did Ruby say some tragic story to make us feel bad." Anakin said to Obi-wan who just took another deep breath.

"Sort of but she showed me just how broke she was. She known about the force since she was five years old but kept it hidden from everyone. But what really scared me was what she meant by she saw it as a way out. She said and I quote I just wanted a way out it didn't matter how I would have even accepted death. I just wanted out from that life style off constant fighting and violence that mom enjoyed like a dam drug. I wasn't sad that the Trandoshans killed her I was angry I couldn't be there to see her die so I took my rage out on them. She then started to say that she was basically worthless and denounced that she could ever be important to anyone." Obi-wan told them shocking them greatly as they knew Ruby had a rough life but from the sounds of it Ruby only ever knew hate. Hate towards her mother and hate towards herself.

'How can this be I told Ruby several times that she was important to me that I viewed her as a sister.' Turquoise though to herself before asking Obi-wan something.

"But Obi-wan Ruby view me as a sister she should know that she is important to me I tell her that almost every day." Turquoise told Obi-wan who thought to himself for a few moments before answering.

"It may be that you view your relationship with Ruby to be one like sisters. But Ruby may view it more as master and servant. And the only reason she thinks is important to you is in the form of the you have use of her abilities. I must ask has Ruby ever shown unwavering loyalty to you or could it be that Ruby has fooled everyone around her with a mask to hide her suffering so you don't have to deal with it. The only one she may open up to is Anakin but you Turquoise may be a problem with Ruby refusing to take up you and Anakin's time together. We would have to force her to have a conversation with you Anakin alone as that is the best chance to get her talking." Obi-wan told them both were uneasy force anything upon Ruby but if this kept going unchecked it could cause her to lose her life.

"Now that I notice whenever it was Ruby turn to spar with me she would always say that Turquoise needed the help more and would go off to do her own training even though Turquoise is leagues better than her in lightsaber skill. At least to my knowledge." Anakin said as pieces fit into place in his mind.

Turquoise however became uneasy as she remembered that nightmare she had. Anakin noticed this and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Turquoise is something wrong?" Anakin asked Turquoise who looked like she has seen a ghost.

"How could I not see it before was I really that blind. But that would explain what she told me in that dream." Turquoise said to herself but still loud enough for the other two to hear.

"What happened in the dream Turquoise if you don't mind me asking." The hologram of Obi-wan spoke surprising Turquoise a bit. But she still responded to his question.

"Not so much what happened it what I saw and heard I'll try my best to describe it. Ruby was in my arms covered in blood from cuts and I couldn't see her left eye. But it appeared to be the source of most of the blood covering her face." Turquoise told them.

"So what did she say that though Turquoise?" Anakin asked dreading the answer.

"She said while coughing up blood. At least I was able to save you by trading my life for yours. I think something is going to happen that will leave me near death and Ruby is going to sacrifice her own so that I can live." Turquoise said fear evident in her voice not for her own safety but for Ruby's life.

"I fear this may be the will of the force for her to die. It may be for the best for her torment to end then for it to continue." Obi-wan told them. Basically, saying that death may be the only thing that can grant Ruby peace.

Turquoise just looked at the hologram in defiance.

"No I refuse to believe Ruby is a lost cause just because she doesn't have the strength to overcome her inner demons. Ruby may or may not survive but I'm willing to do anything to make sure she at least has a fighting chance." Turquoise said to Obi-wan with determination clear in her voice.

Luckily for Turquoise or Obi-wan depending on how you want to look at it. R2 decided at that moment to let them know they were approaching some survivors.

"Oh sorry Obi-wan we will have to continue this latter R2 found survivors while we were busy. Have to go." Anakin told Obi-wan before end the communication.

After bring the survivors on broad wasted no time in jumping into hyperspace. As far as he could tell they got the only survivors in the system. They were lucky Plo Koon was among the survivors.

All Anakin and Turquoise cared about after that was getting to Ruby to talk some sense into her.

[Star Cruiser half an hour later]

After landing the Twilight next to the Vengeful Spark. And helping the survivors out of the ship. Anakin and Turquoise rush over to where an officer told them Ruby was at. When they entered the room Ruby and Turquoise shared they saw Ruby asleep laying partially on a bed.

Turquoise wanted to wait till Ruby woke up on her own but Anakin disagreed and roughly woke Ruby up by shaking her by one of her shoulder pads. Ruby slowly woke up and tried to get up only to fall to the ground. After getting back up Ruby noticed Turquoise and Anakin standing in front of her.

"So you guys her back is there a mission that you guys needed me for?" Ruby asked not knowing what was going on.

But by the serious look on their faces Ruby could tell this was something personal to them. Something she both didn't want to deal with and wanted to avoid. Ruby knew she had two options she could run and avoid them or she could take the less riskier option and hear them out maybe they were just here to check on her. In the end, Ruby decided that it was unavoidable and choose to stay.

It was Anakin that spoke to her first with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Ruby Obi-wan told use what happened and all I can ask is why didn't you tell us." Anakin asked Ruby anger clear in his voice.

'Well shit but maybe he doesn't know too much and a can get by with lies and half-truths.' Ruby thought to herself trying to keep her mask.

"Sorry I was just a bit stressed from lack of sleep nothing to worry about." Ruby told them trying get them to leave her alone. But they didn't by it if anything it only made them appear worried.

'That can't be right I'm nothing, I'm not important they shouldn't worry about someone insignificant as me. Maybe they are just worried that I didn't get enough sleep that has to be it.' Ruby frantically thought to herself her mask breaking all it need was a push and it would fall apart.

"Ruby you can stop lying we know you are in pain. You can tell us if something is bothering you." Turquoise ask Ruby sincerity clear in her voice but that was all it took to break Ruby's mask.

Turquoise and Anakin felt as if the temperature in the dropped. Ruby's eyes lost the little warmth and life they had becoming cold and lifeless as she sat down on the bed as if bracing herself for the storm to come. The Ruby before them was not the one they thought they knew.

"Why do you pretend to care, why do call me by my name, why don't you call me thing or it like my mother did, why do you pretend that I'm important to you! I'm nothing always have and will nothing more than just a pawn to be used." Ruby told them with a slight edge in her voice as she looked away from them.

"Ruby you're not a pawn to be cast aside. We aren't pretending your important to us, you are important to us. So please stop hating yourself and let us help you." Turquoise said as she trying hug Ruby only to be pushed away by Ruby.

"Did I ever tell you about my first kill the first time I took a life. I was six years old my mom brought me over to two Deathwatch soldiers handed me a blaster pistol and told me which one to kill first. I still remember their names Jaune and Phyrrha. I remember them begging for their lives then mom telling me to hurry up and shoot them both. So, I shot them and watched has they struggled to breath as their lives ebbed away. After that I can't remember a time I wasn't covered in blood. I got sick of fighting, sick of killing, sick of anything having to do with mandalorian culture. The only reason I wear the armor is to feel safe." Ruby told them as she looked them both in the eyes tears streaming from her eyes.

Both Anakin and Turquoise were shocked that Summer had Ruby do such a thing at young age. Anakin silently left the room leaving Turquoise and Ruby alone.

Turquoise tried to hug Ruby again this time offering no resistance instead hugging Turquoise closer to her and crying her shoulder as she let decade old repressed emotions out. Turquoise simply let Ruby vent her emotions as that's what Ruby needed to do before they could help her recover.

After Ruby was done crying Ruby spoke to Turquoise again.

"So Turquoise you don't hate me for what I've done?" Ruby asked Turquoise hopefully.

"I'm mad you didn't tell me sooner but I guess you were too afraid I would hate you. Ruby just remember that no matter what happens even if you fall to the dark side you will still be important to me." Turquoise told Ruby who was beginning to fall asleep again.

"I promise I won't hate myself again Turquoise. And Turquoise do you think I can start wearing robes like you and Skywalker. I'm tired of wearing armor that reminds me of suffering." Ruby asked Turquoise.

"I don't see a reason for you not be able to wear it. I will have to talk to Master Skywalker to see if we can find you some. But for now, just to get some sleep I have a feeling you're going to need it tomorrow." Turquoise told Ruby who was almost asleep.

"Thank you, Turquoise, for everything I guess this means I owe you my life. And thanks for being my sister and guiding me while I was lost." Ruby told Turquoise as she succumbed to sleep again.

For the first time in her life Ruby felt truly safe. She didn't want to loss this feeling ever again.

'Is this what being with family is supposed to be like?' Ruby thought as she drifted into sleep.

Turquoise gently laid Ruby down on the bed while removing most of the armor that brought Ruby nothing but pain. She left Ruby in the flight suit she wore under her armor. To Turquoise Ruby looked peaceful as she slept.

Turquoise quietly left the room to tell him the good news.

* * *

 **AN. So yeah, this chapter got dark. Did anyone cry while reading this because I actually cried a bit while writing this. Oh, and yeah this answers what happened to Jaune and Pyrrha.**

 **Okay can the haters please put the Star destroyer down.**

 **Well I had some fun writing this chapter as this was a turning point for Ruby.**

 **Now is she a clone or is she actually Obi-wan's daughter that won't be answered for a few chapters and even then I plan for it to be a bit vague.**


	10. Chapter 10: Death approaches

**AN. Well last chapter went by pretty well in terms of writing I just hope I can keep it up.**

 **Paladin34: Yeah Ruby is lucky to survive her time with Summer. Your right they were talking about Ruby. There's a hint last chapter to Ruby's fate. Thanks, I'll try.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Star Cruiser one day later]

Turquoise had found the robes Ruby used to wear in the Vengeful Spark. Luckily the robes still fit her. Though her change in outfit produced some unexpected results one Ruby being a bit more timid than normal and her not appearing as intimidating as when she wore armor.

"Come on Ruby you look great I'm sure Anakin won't make fun of you." Turquoise told Ruby who was not convinced.

Ruby wore normal brown Jedi robes with dark blue accents. The robes made Ruby appear unintimidating to most. Ruby choose to keep her hair braided to keep it out of her eyes. There were bandages around Ruby's hands to hide her scars. Though she couldn't hide the scars on her face but the scar across her right eye did help make her look intimidating to those that didn't know her.

"Come on Ruby Anakin is waiting for us in the hanger better to not keep him waiting." Turquoise said as she dragged Ruby out of the room. She was glad Ruby was now out of her heavy armor.

Upon reaching the hanger Ruby stopped struggling only to go into a coughing fit shortly after. Turquoise turned to check on Ruby but Ruby told her it was just a cold. Ruby looked at her hand she coughed into only to see blood on it.

'What's happening to me I was just fine yesterday.' Ruby thought to herself fighting back the dizziness that came soon after.

Ruby made her way over to Anakin as he was finishing his speech. Anakin noticed Ruby approaching him. He noticed her outfit was well different as she appeared more meek and unsure of herself. But he also noticed Ruby appeared to be a bit sick.

"So you changed your outfit makes sense as it appeared too heavy for a Jedi to be fighting. But are you okay Ruby you seem a bit pale." Anakin asked noticing how Ruby looked as if she was about to pass out at any moment.

Ruby thought if she should tell him she was feeling a bit sick and that she coughed up blood earlier or try to come up with some lie.

"To be honest I'm not feeling that well Master and I coughed up some blood earlier." Ruby told Anakin while showing him the blood on her right hand.

"Okay Ruby I'm going to have you be my gunner but if your condition worsens during the mission I will fly us back so you can receive medical attention there will be no objections as I'm sure Turquoise can handle finishing the mission of crippling the dreadnought with the rest of the squadron. Is that understood." Anakin told Ruby in a strict but caring tone.

"Yes, Master I understand." Ruby said to Anakin in defeat.

Anakin was letting Ruby just continue to play the part of the silent sufferer anymore. He couldn't understand what Ruby must have gone through to make her not value her own life that much.

"Does Turquoise know?" Anakin asked Ruby who shook her head.

"No I didn't want to worry her so I told her it was just a cold." Ruby told Anakin who ushered her in to the gunner's seat as takeoff was going begin soon. He understood why Ruby didn't tell Turquoise she needed to focus on the mission right now.

Once both of them were seated Anakin took the Y-Wing bomber into formation with the other bombers.

There was minimal communication over the comms as they flew through the clouds of the nebula hoping to beat the dreadnought to the medical station.

[Separatist Cruiser]

Yang approached her master with a masked stranger beside her. She was a bit disappointed that he didn't trigger the experiments kill switch. In a few steps Dooku was in front of her is piercing gaze unnerving her a bit.

"So I hear you had doubts about why I didn't use kill switch until now?" Dooku spoke in his intimidating voice.

Yang hesitated before answering already knowing her answer.

"I was at first master but know I understand now. Let them become attached to it before killing so we can devastate and weaken them. That thing is just an object to be used by us but to them it's something more. But they are so wrong if only they knew the truth they would want nothing to do with the force." Yang said confidently to Dooku who smirked in response.

"You learn well apprentice. Maybe we should lead them to finding out what she really is. And you will give them the information since it's your idea." Dooku told Yang who looked disappointed but agreed not wanting to anger her master.

"As you wish my master." Yang said before leaving the room.

Dooku turned to the remaining person in the room.

"And Summer no mercy killing it must suffer for her betrayal." Dooku told the masked figure.

The masked figure merely nodded their head in response before leaving the room as well.

[Back with the Y-wing squadron]

Anakin and the rest of the group just got out of the nebula and Malevolent was in their sights. Anakin was about to move his Y-wing with the rest of the squadron but a loud coughing fit from the gunner's seat. Remember what happened earlier with Ruby Anakin started to panic a bit.

"Hey Ruby you alright over there?" Anakin asked Ruby but got no response. He tried again but still no response from Ruby only silence.

Anakin hurriedly told Turquoise to have the bombers take out the superweapon before he took his Y-wing straight to the medical station. He hoped he would get there in time to save Ruby.

[Medical Station]

When Anakin landed in the medical station they initially questioned him why he left the squadron but the questioning stopped when he pulled Ruby out of the gunner's seat.

Ruby's pulse was faint but strong enough that they were able to stabilize her condition. Anakin was relieved to hear that but still worried.

When Turquoise got there, she was on the verge of panic. Anakin stopped her before she reached Ruby to explain what happened.

"Anakin what happened to Ruby is she okay!?" Turquoise asked Anakin panic clear in her voice.

"She stable for now. Whatever it is it's not going away without a fight." Anakin told Turquoise as calmly as he could manage.

But as luck would have it Ruby started to wake up at that moment. Ruby was wonder why Turquoise and Anakin were standing in the hall way.

"Turquoise what's going on?" Ruby asked alerting them that she's awake now.

Turquoise upon hearing Ruby pushed past Anakin who followed behind her as she entered the room.

"Ruby you're going to be okay you just passed out earlier. They say you got sick during the mission but your fine now." Turquoise told Ruby.

"Turquoise I don't feel any better. My chest feels like a Rancor stomped on it." Ruby told Turquoise with a pained look on her face.

At this point Anakin decided to step in more of concern for Ruby's health.

"Okay Turquoise I think we should let Ruby get some rest after her near-death encounter." Anakin told Turquoise who reluctantly agreed.

They both left the room as Ruby fell asleep not noticing Ruby curl up in pain with tears of blood running down her face. One of the lights flickered before blowing out sending shards of glass around the room. A dark aura enveloped the room with Ruby at its center.

[Ruby's nightmare]

Ruby stood in the middle of a sea of darkness nothing to guide her that was until she spotted Turquoise in the distance with her back towards Ruby. Deciding that doing something was better than nothing Ruby approached Turquoise.

It took Ruby a few moments to reach Turquoise. Turquoise turned around to face Ruby she looked angered by something but Ruby couldn't tell what. But she soon got her answer.

"Get away from me you fake, you're not real never have never will be! Why don't you just go and die I'm pretty sure no one would care that your gone. Hell, so may even celebrate that your gone." Turquoise said harshly to Ruby pushing Ruby to the ground before running off into the darkness.

Ruby slowly got up Turquoise's words stinging more than any injure she experienced in her life.

Once on her feet Ruby noticed Obi-wan not far from her his back towards her just like Turquoise. Deciding against her better judgement Ruby walked towards him.

Ruby was only an arm's length him Obi-wan turned to face her.

"To think I could have ever thought a thing like you could ever be my daughter sickens me to no end. You even look like a Sith. The Jedi should have killed you when you arrived. You are nothing more than a tool to be used and thrown away." Obi-wan told Ruby whispering the last part to her before punching her in the gut repeatedly before leaving her to wither in pain on the ground.

Ruby was kneeling over in pain from the blow she received. She looked at the ground that shined like a mirror showing her reflection perfectly.

As she looked at her reflection she was startled to see a face that was a bit different than her's but instead amber eyes looking into back at her from the reflection. They weren't burning like a Sith's instead they had a calming quality to them due to the more neutral coloration. She could barely make out what appeared to be the number 38 tattooed on her left cheek below her eye.

'He's right I do look like a Sith! But is this really me?' Ruby thought to herself before she heard footsteps approaching and a hand pull her up.

Ruby looked up to see Anakin in front of her. She was a bit on edge but relaxed in his presence for a moment.

"Relax Ruby there's nothing to be scared about. Has you won't die alone." Anakin said to Ruby before igniting his lightsaber its blue blade piercing her stomach. Anakin then pushed Ruby down into the depths of darkness.

[Present time]

Anakin was trying to reach Ruby but the storm around her was making it difficult but he managed to get through by sheer force of will. He put on hand on Ruby's shoulder and shook her violently to wake her up.

As soon as Ruby opened her eyes everything stopped.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned Anakin.

"You were having a bad dream so I had to wake you up before you destroyed the place." Anakin told Ruby who looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry I thought I had my inner darkness under control." Ruby said hurriedly to Anakin who waved it off.

"We all have are problems Ruby so don't be too hard on yourself." Anakin told Ruby.

With Anakin standing guard Ruby drifted back this time into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **AN. So this introduced a few things such as setting up for the next arc. Now Ruby's dream could be foreshadowing something or it could not be.**

 **Here's a little preview.**

 **Anakin had Yang pinned to the ground demanding answers.**

 **"That thing isn't who you think it is *holds up a data drive* this will show you how you can save it or her but you will never see her in the same light again." Yang told Anakin who took the drive from Yang while keeping his saber at her neck.**

 **Yang kicked Anakin off her before fleeing from him.**


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness Raises

**AN. So last chapter introduced the start of Ruby's struggle with the Dark side and what she looks like under her mask made by nanomachines.**

 **Paladin34: Yeah Dooku is responsible for Ruby's condition. Anakin can't protect her from her own mind.**

 **TheFishKing: Yeah Ruby will be gray. And I do have plans for the rest of team RWBY.**

 **Warning this chapter is a dark you may want to skip some parts if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Star Cruiser]

Ruby recovered from her illness but still felt sore from being sick. She was now standing with Anakin and Turquoise on the command deck as the Anakin's fleet of Star Cruisers tore into Malevolent. This continued for a couple minutes before Anakin called off the attack after they found out Senator Amidala was captured by Grievous.

Anakin stormed out of the command deck after telling Turquoise to stay behind to watch the ship. He brought Ruby with him as Obi-wan was off on another mission at the moment.

"Alright Ruby we will be taking the Vengeful Spark for this rescue mission as we will need speed more than anything else." Anakin told Ruby.

Ruby merely nodded her head before going back to thinking about something. Clearly something was bothering. They both began to walk towards the hanger when Anakin noticed the troubled look on Ruby's face. Anakin stopped directly in front of Ruby hoping to get some answers.

"Okay Ruby what's bothering you right now?" Anakin questioned Ruby trying not to sound too forceful but still getting his point across.

Ruby was hesitant to respond to Anakin's question but still responded as she knew he wouldn't let her pass without an answer.

"I had a dream where I saw a reflection of myself but my face looked different mostly just my eyes being a different color." Ruby told Anakin.

Anakin was confused about why this would bother Ruby so much.

"Okay but why does this bother you so much?" Anakin asked Ruby trying to get more details.

Ruby recalled what everyone said to her in her dream she fell to her knees before she answered Anakin's question.

"They were amber almost like a Sith's but they felt calming not intimidating or full of rage they appeared to just be lost in some way." Ruby answered Anakin who appeared to be slightly shocked by this.

Anakin knelt do to Ruby's eyelevel and took a few deep breaths.

"Ruby I think the dark side may be influencing your dreams I will have to tell Master Yoda about this he would know the right course of action. Till then we need to focus on the mission. Come on now Vengeful Spark is your ship after all." Anakin told Ruby.

Ruby appeared lost in thought as she nodded her head and followed Anakin to the hanger where they boarded her ship.

[Malevolent]

After some improvised flying on Anakin's part and throwing up on Ruby's. They boarded the Separatist ship intent on finding the senator. But they went their separate ways after reaching a branching path. Ruby was now alone as she walked down the corridor unknowingly stepping into a trap.

As Ruby walked down the corridor the path behind her closed. Thick metal doors blocking her way back to the Spark. Her only option left to go forwards.

Ruby barely had any time to deflect a blaster bolt from behind before having turn around to block a torrent of blue force lightning with her saber. Ruby would have kept her guard up if she hadn't been shot at again from the person behind her. The blaster bolt connected with Ruby's lower back causing her fall to the ground in pain before Yang sent more force lightning into Ruby causing her to scream before passing out from sheer pain.

Yang looked pleased at her new prize but frowned when she remembered that she had to give her prize back to the Jedi. But a sinister smile found its way to her as she thought of their response to finding out the Ruby they know is a fake and not a real person. Despite how much hope they may have for her she will never be a real person and she will never be free.

'So long as the Sith exist the fake will never be free. She will remain their slave and the Jedi can't save her from herself.' Yang thought to herself before turning to the other person in the corridor.

"So how does it feel to shot the replacement they gave you when your daughter went missing Summer." Yang asked Summer.

Summer just picked up Ruby and handed her to Yang before walking off.

"Just hurry up and carry out the next part of the plan. Dooku will be pissed if they leave without knowing." Summer told Yang before walking into a side corridor.

Yang looked indifferent.

'Tell me something I don't know already. Now how can hurt her. I guess I'll have to settle on breaking her arms as I can't do much to make her face look any worse with all those scars' Yang thought darkly to herself before throwing Ruby on the ground.

Just has Yang was about to stomp on Ruby's arms a crueler idea came to her. She stopped what she was doing and took out a small knife. Kneeling next to Ruby she opened Ruby's left eye and positioned the knife on the side of Ruby's eye before sinking the blade in. Ruby screamed in pain as the blade sank into her eye. Yang made sure to make it as painful as possible for her. Ruby passed out from sheer pain and blood loss when Yang was done.

After about a half an hour of work Yang left Ruby's eye a bleeding mess figuring it would probably break her soft Jedi master. Satisfied with her work Yang dragged Ruby to where her Jedi master was intent on handing him back his trash.

[Elsewhere on Malevolent]

Anakin and Padme made it back to the Spark but Ruby was nowhere to be found. Anakin decided to leave Padme on the Spark while he went back for Ruby.

It only took him a couple minutes before he saw Ruby ground next to a small puddle of somethings. When he got closer he could smell the blood in the air. With this in mind he rushed over to Ruby but he had to dodge red lightsaber at the last second.

Igniting his lightsaber Anakin went into a defensive stance before the Sith attacked again. But the Sith was inexperienced and wasn't prepared for Anakin's strength and was pushed to the ground.

Seeing as she was done for anyways the Sith deactivated her saber. Anakin moved the tip of his lightsaber near her throat.

"What did you do to Ruby! Answer me or I'll make your next moments painful Sith." Anakin yelled at the sith.

The sith merely laughed in response.

"You don't even know her real name *laughs sinisterly*. You don't even know that she's from Malachor. But it appears you don't know my name allow me to tell to you. I'm Yang my father's name was Taiyang." The now identified Yang told Anakin who while shocked continued to glare at her.

"Explain and I may let you live. What do you mean I don't know her real name." Anakin demanded but Yang just laughed.

"If you want answers this will take you to where you can find them *Yang hands Anakin data drive that he hesitantly accepts*. And as for what I did to her a took her eye out her screams where to die for. What I wouldn't give to hear them again." Yang said with an evil grin.

"Sorry but you won't get the chance." Anakin told Yang. But before he could carry out the strike Yang blasted him with force lightning and made a quick escape.

This left Anakin with the injured Ruby. Anakin took the time to examine Ruby's injures. Ruby's body was covered in electrical burns and deep cuts. Ruby even while unconscious still had a tight grip on her curved lightsaber hilt.

'It looks like the Sith got bored waiting for me and decided to torture Ruby to pass the time. And it appears she took Ruby's left eye as some weird trophy. I need to get her to a medic as soon as possible.' Anakin thought to himself before carefully picking Ruby up.

Anakin was dreading Turquoise's reaction to the state Ruby's in.

[Star Cruiser one hour later]

As expected Turquoise freaked out a bit but managed to keep a calm facade. Ruby was recovering from surgery where the medics closed her wounds and stitched her left eye shut. Ruby skin tone was becoming noticeably pale in complexion they couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or from the illness that seemed to taken hold of Ruby's body.

Anakin and Turquoise were currently in a room alone as Anakin requested to speak with her in private about something.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Master?" Turquoise asked Anakin who only held up the data drive given to him by Yang.

"This was given to me by a Sith on that dreadnought. She said if we want answers about Ruby this *holds up the data drive* will take us to where we can find them." Anakin told a shocked Turquoise.

"We should go to where ever that takes maybe we can find something to help Ruby. But I'm scared of what we may find." Turquoise told Anakin her voice shaking.

Anakin sighed before starting to leave the room but he stopped right in front of the door.

"I'll tell the crew were changing course but it will be only me and you down there I want to keep this between us no need to get anyone else involved." Anakin told Turquoise who just nodded in response as Anakin left the room.

Once Anakin was gone Turquoise calm facade broke as she began crying.

"Ruby what could you be hiding from us. It doesn't matter you're still going to be you and I swore nothing would ever change my opinion about you. I just hope that you will get better." Turquoise said to herself before leaving the room to check on Ruby before going to Anakin. She j ust had a feeling whatever they find will almost tear her bond with Ruby apart.

* * *

 **AN. Well this chapter got dark quick. Now what could Ruby be hiding if that is even her real name anyways.**

 **Yeah Yang took Ruby's left eye out as a sick trophy of her win against her. Don't worry it's not going to affect Ruby much.**

 **Anyways next chapter will be a lot darker than this.**

 **Ruby's life right now sucks but there will be light at the end of the tunnel…eventually.**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

**AN. This chapter will be dark just a heads up. This will answer if the Ruby they know is a clone or not.**

 **Paladin34: That will be Ruby's job next chapter. Their bond will come close to breaking with what Anakin and Turquoise find.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Malachor]  
Malachor a hellish wasteland of a planet and a center point for the dark side of the force. Merely being on the surface is enough to corrupt weak will individuals. But this is where Anakin and Turquoise find themselves after accessing the data drive.

Currently they are heading down to the planet in a shuttle as Anakin didn't want to risk either his or Ruby's ship on that planet.

"So what do you think we're going to find some outpost or weird Sith temple?" Turquoise asked Anakin from the co-pilot's seat to Anakin's left.

Anakin turned to look at Turquoise putting the shuttle on auto pilot.

"I don't know but if it's bad enough that a sith would want to show us it I can only assume it's bad. Just don't let what we find shake your faith in Ruby. She still the same person we can trust with are lives if we get injured." Anakin told Turquoise took the words to heart but couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

"I know just have a bad feeling. What if Ruby isn't who we think she is what if Ruby isn't even her real name?" Turquoise said to Anakin franticly.

Anakin looked out the cockpit before looking back towards.

"Turquoise calm down we will cross those bridges when we get to them and we're here well where ever here on Malachor is." Anakin told Turquoise before getting up and leaving the ship with Turquoise following behind him.

What stood before them was a rundown building with the on evidence it was ever used being the dim lights they could see behind the doors that were blasted open by some inside force.

"I've got a bad feeling about this already. What ever happen here the Separatist didn't want getting out." Anakin said to no one in particular as him and Turquoise entered the building.

As they began to walk through the hallways the lights of the building turned back on seemingly from their presence in the building.

"So the lights turn themselves on? Was this place meant to run its self?" Turquoise asked Anakin confusion and fear clear in her voice as she noticed the blood on the dark gray metal walls. Turquoise decided to push the thought to the back of her mind. She couldn't believe Ruby may have gone through something like this.

As they walked through the place Anakin noticed what appeared to be clone tanks and a terminal down a corridor to their right.

"Hey Turquoise let's check this out the terminal may give us a clue what we're looking for." Anakin said to Turquoise while walking towards the terminal.

As Anakin looked through the data a grew more and more concerned the more he read. Turquoise waited for Anakin to finish reading. She didn't have to wait long for him to finish reading.

"Apparently, this some sort of research and cloning facility. In total, they made 38 clones from what they call the original. There is mention of a failsafe they put in the clones and original using nanomachines to kill them slowly. The main computer of this facility can send a signal to the nanomachines to destroy themselves." Anakin told Turquoise while rubbing his temples from the minor headache he was having from all the information he just read.

Turquoise felt a chill go down her spine as she took in the information.

'They made several clones could the Ruby I know just be a clone of the original. It doesn't matter she's if she's a clone I spent years with her. But what did she go through here?' Turquoise thought to herself in mild shock.

"So if we find the main computer we can in a way cure Ruby." Turquoise said hopefully to which Anakin nodded stepping away from the terminal and moved to the end of the corridor where a glowing sign with the only visible words being main and room.

The followed down the pathway and found a door that was covered in blood it appeared to be made of rusted metal. Scratches could be seen all over the door but most notably on the ground in front of it as if some unwilling person had been dragged into the room behind the door several times. Both Jedi could feel the immense weight of the dark side behind the door as if it was daring them to open it.

After taking a moment to mentally brace themselves before they opened the door. Upon opening the door what they saw shocked and caused Turquoise to throw up. Inside the room was a corpse of what looked to be a child strapped down to an operating table. Pain was etched in to what was left of the kids face.

Anakin quickly closed door as it was obvious this wasn't the main computer room.

"Come on Turquoise we just have to head further in. Let's just hope there aren't any more surprises." Anakin told Turquoise who was still recovering from what she had just saw.

They slowly made their way deeper into the base. The aura of the dark sider growing stronger the further they went in. Turquoise was silent in though most of the walk. It took them half an hour to reach the main computer.

"So this is it. I think I may be able to find more about what went on here. The main computer should have less filters. But Turquoise are you prepared for what we may find. I mean what we found in that one room is still bothering you." Anakin asked Turquoise as they stood in front of the main computer.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get Ruby or whatever real is better the less I have to worry about her." Turquoise said with a slight edge.

Anakin took that as a yes as walked towards the terminal in the back of the room. Activating the terminal took some time but after a moment Anakin was able to search through its data base searching for anything about what happened in this ghost facility.

After a couple minutes of searching through the data Anakin stopped and turned around to face Turquoise.

"So Turquoise do you want the good news or the bad new first?" Anakin asked a confused Turquoise.

"The good news first I need something positive." Turquoise said almost immediately.

"The good news is that I can say for sure the Ruby we know is a clone she was given to Summer Ordo as a replacement as her real daughter went missing during a riot. Though Summer's real daughter's name was Ruby but the daughter also gave the clone a name." Anakin told Turquoise who let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'Well at least I know everything she's been through isn't a lie. Must have been the nanomachines suppressing her memories for some reason.' Turquoise thought to herself.

"Then what's the bad news." Turquoise asked Anakin hoping the bad news wasn't too bad.

Anakin visibly stiffened before answering something Turquoise noticed.

"This facility was made to create the perfect vessel for the dark side. The clone was close to becoming that perfect vessel but Summer's real daughter was able to pull her from the brink of falling completely into the dark side. The clone was happy even through all the pain they put her through she had one person there to help keep her somewhat sane. But when the clone lost her she sorts of lost it before they suppressed her memories and had the nanomachines alter her appearance a bit." Anakin told Turquoise who was rendered speechless by the information.

Anakin decided not to tell her any of the darker details. Moving back to the main computer Anakin inputs the command to destroy the nanomachines and in a couple, minutes the process is complete.

Anakin taps Turquoise on the shoulder to bring her out of her shock state.

"Turquoise we have to go now. The faster we leave the quicker you can check on the clone." Anakin told Turquoise while walking to the exit.

'He right we have to leave. But why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?' Turquoise silently thought to herself before following Anakin to the entrance to the research facility.

After a couple minutes of walking they were greeted by Dooku standing in the hallway standing next to who they thought to be Ruby or the clone as they now know her as. Her appearance was altered a bit her hair was now pale red but still long enough to go past her shoulders. Her skin was paler than normal her skin tone but only slightly. But most notably was her sole remaining right eye was now a calm amber.

Wordlessly the Count lifted his hand giving an order to the seemingly possessed Ruby. Before leaving Dooku gave them a few words of advice.

"The only way to stop her is to call her by her name if you know what it is." Dooku said mocking them before the clone charged at the group black lightsaber already turned on.

The clone charged straight at Turquoise who quickly activated her own blue saber but Anakin intercepted the clone before anything could happen. Their sabers clashed sending sparks everywhere.

Anakin when he felt comfortable enough he moved his left hand onto the clone's saber and began trying to pull the away from the clone. A task that proved more difficult than expected that is until Turquoise thrusted her lightsaber in-between the two forcing the clone to have to let go of her saber or risk getting impaled.

"Ruby stop this please this isn't you." Turquoise pleaded but this only severed to anger the clone as she so lashed out with blood red force lightning. Turquoise tried to block the lightning but the force behind it sent her flying into a nearby wall knocking her out.

Anakin managed to close the gap between him and the clone. Anakin tackled the clone to the ground holding her wrist down.

"Amber you have to wake up." Anakin said to the clone.

The clone blinked her eye a few times as if something had gotten into her eye. She stopped struggling against Anakin's grip and looked up at him confused.

"How do you know my name?" The now named Amber said to Anakin.

Anakin slowly released his grip on Ruby before helping Ruby up. Ruby looked over to Turquoise who was just now getting her baring's back.

"Did I hurt her?" Amber asked Anakin while pointing towards Turquoise.

Anakin took a moment to respond.

"You sort of sent her flying into a wall. Do you still remember everything like me and Turquoise?" Anakin asked Amber hoping that she still had her memory intact.

Before Amber could respond Turquoise ran over and pointed her lightsaber at Amber.

"You have a lot to answer for Ruby why the hell were you with Dooku." Turquoise demanded from Amber.

Anakin seeing the tension moved himself between the two. Turquoise deactivated her saber seeing Anakin's response. Amber came out from behind Anakin to stand beside him.

"To answer your question Anakin I, remember most of my past. Some of it I'd rather forget mostly it just stuff about this place. And Turquoise to answer your question Dooku sent another sleeper after me when you were gone and drugged me to follow his command. And one more thing my name is Amber not Ruby! I will not be like her and leave a friend at the mercy of madmen!" Amber spoke the part venomously has she still held some grudge against the Original.

Turquoise decided not to press the subject any further as they all left the facility with Anakin handing Amber back her saber. But Turquoise was still deeply conflicted.

[Star Cruiser]

It was a few hours since Anakin and Turquoise returned to the cruiser with Amber. After a tearful goodbye with Anakin where Amber did most of the crying, Amber left to the hanger to leave on the Vengeful Spark to hopefully sort out her mind after this revelation changed everything.

But as luck would have it Turquoise was standing right by the Spark and the look on her face scared Amber to no end. Amber slowly approached the ship till she was a few meters away from Turquoise.

"We just got you back and you're just going to leave us like this!?" Turquoise asked Amber with a noticeable edge in her voice.

Amber half expected Turquoise to act violently but to hear her accuse her like this still hurt her.

"I talked with master Skywalker and he agreed that this was for the best. Besides I don't want to be a burden on you guys the longer your around me the more unnecessary you'll be in." Amber pleaded to Turquoise but her words fell on deaf ears.

Turquoise stared at Amber with fury in her eyes. Turquoise closed the gap between her and Amber till she was only a few inches from her.

"You know just leave but know this you aren't real no here truly cares about so leave and NEVER COME BACK!" Turquoise shouted at Amber who with tears running down her face ran into the Spark and left soon after.

But after she was gone Turquoise fell to her knees crying into her hands.

'What have I done how could I say those things to her. But she's better off out there than with us right now.' Turquoise thought to herself hoping that Amber could forgive after this.

With a heavy heart, Turquoise headed back to her room to rest up before they reach the Jedi Temple.

[Jedi Temple few days later]

Turquoise was an emotional wreck by the time they reached the Jedi temple. But she managed to compose her after some time to herself by the time Anakin called her. Apparently, there was someone here to see them.

Once her and Anakin reached the landing zone they were meet with a young woman slightly older than Turquoise. She had dark red almost black hair she looked a lot like an older version of Amber before the saw her real appearance. She appeared to be wearing Jango's armor which was odd.

"Okay who are you and why are you wearing Jango's armor?" Anakin asked the girl who sighed before answering.

"My name is Ruby Fett. Jango took me in after I escaped that lab. But Dooku didn't like loss ends so he had Jango killed. By the way where's Amber I wanted to see her before I sign a contract." The now identified Ruby told them.

Both Anakin and Turquoise looked down after hearing that. Amber left only telling them she was going somewhere in the outer rim.

"We don't really know where she is. She only told us that she was going to go somewhere in the outer rim." Anakin answered before being silenced by a glare from Ruby.

"Then I'm going to find her and bring her back before she dies. Amber doesn't have much time left in this world after all." Ruby told them shocking Turquoise but not Anakin who hid this information from Turquoise.

Turquoise was shocked by this what did they mean Amber doesn't have much time left. Was Amber going to die soon after she said those hurtful words to her.

"What do mean Ruby doesn't have much time left she looked perfectly fine." Turquoise asked them panic clear in her voice.

Ruby remained silent forcing Anakin to break the news to Turquoise.

"It's programed into her genetic code she supposed to die a few months after she turns 15. The nanomachines accelerated the process to where she only has a week left. The Sith didn't want their creations outliving them so they made sure they could end her life at any moment but those were the only two things they used on the clones. Amber is going to die in a few days alone somewhere in the outer rim." Anakin told Turquoise who was shocked by the news.

"We have to find her if only so she doesn't die alone." Turquoise said in desperation.

Anakin crossed his arms and looked Turquoise in the eye. She glared back till he withered in her gaze.

"Okay fine we'll go after her but we don't know where to find her." Anakin said before being interrupted by Ruby.

"Actually, Jango put a tracker on her ship a couple years back when Summer left Amber alone on the forest floor of Kashyk for a few months to get drunk at some bar." Ruby informed them which needless to say pissed both Anakin and Turquoise to find this out.

'Okay so Amber really had a shitty life so far. Dam it why did I say those things to her. I won't let her go after this.' Turquoise thought to herself as they boarded Ruby's ship that she inherited from Jango.

Ruby showed them around the small ship before getting to the cockpit and activating the tracking device on the Vengeful Spark. Once they got the coordinates they set off to find Amber.

[Taris Same time]

Amber had been on Taris for only a day and the Rack ghouls wouldn't leave her be for too long. Forcing her to have fight them off for hours before they stopped coming near her ship altogether but let before one of them got the better of her and bit her fore are before she cut its head and reentering a defensive stance.

Currently she is resting in her ship to regain her by laying down on her bed. Amber sat up quickly before violently coughing into her hand. When the coughing stopped and she had a chance to look at her hand the crimson liquid covering her hand was clear as day.

Her strength fading from on the stress of the day Amber let sleep take her trying to enjoy her last days in the land of the living. No one there to comfort her to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she would be remembered in their hearts. Not a soul knew that she ever truly existed or cared about what she wanted in life.

She had no dreams since she knew she was going to die young. She chose to be alone so she won't hurt anyone with the people hunting her. But that didn't bother her at all she had always been alone from the beginning. Everyone she ever trusted had betrayed her so it only seemed fitting to die alone. In a weird way, this made Amber feel at peace with everything that's happened.

Death didn't scare her she feared life more but leaving those she's grown attached to always pulled at her for some odd reason. But having never experience love or compassion even once in her life she was never able to place this feeling. Her only company the slight electrical hum of the ship.

'So, this is how it ends alone from beginning to end. At least I won't hurt anyone. I'm just a fake meant to be used then thrown away I'm nothing special.' Amber thought to herself before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Well things have taken a turn for the worst. Anakin and the rest of the group are trying to get to Amber before she dies but will someone with less honorable intentions make it to her first?**

 **Amber is dying and they can't stop it from happening. Her early death was encoded into her genetic code. Think of it as programmed cell death but on a larger scale.**

 **Next chapter: The long goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 13: The long goodbye

**AN. Well this chapter took a while to make. A bit of warning this chapter will be a bit depressing as it deals with a character accepting their eventual death.**

 **Paladin34: Yeah that was the sort of revelation I was going for. Amber feels like the only person she can trust is herself. Maybe and maybe not the force can make weird things happen.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Taris]

Amber lay face down on her bed her pale red hair covering her shoulders and upper back. She looked peaceful and innocent for one who was going to die in less than a couple hours. But such moments rarely last as Amber began to wake up.

"Uh I didn't think I'd be able to wake up today *coughs violently*. Guess I was right about this being by last *coughs* day." Amber said to herself before she sensed a few familiar people coming near the planet. Being near death allowed her enough clarity in the force to be able to sense other force users from a great distance.

Amber could sense that they were close as well that sith that took her eye. Just thinking about her infuriated Amber. She just wanted to die in piece was that so much to ask that her final days be free of conflict. If they were so intent on finding her she was going to make them work for it.

'Knowing them they're going to try to talk me into going back to the order but would I want to go back if I could?' This conflicted Amber a bit on one hand they were a source of her pain but on the other Anakin and Turquoise were among the few people she could ever care about. Don't get her started about Obi-wan she hated his guts to the point where she was surprised she hasn't killed him already.

'The guy has no right to call me his daughter he wasn't involved in bring me into this world and as far as I'm concerned I have no parents given that I'm a clone of someone else.' Amber thought to herself has she grabbed her lightsaber and exited the Vengeful Spark heading to into a junkyard to better hide from her pursuers.

Though getting there would be a challenge do to the constant pain she was in from her body failing her.

[Taris 2 hours later]  
It's been only half an hour after they landed and Turquoise was starting to doubt the reliability of the source Anakin found pointing them towards a secluded area of the surface.

"Can we even trust what that guy told us? I mean it's the right model and color scheme but how do we know that where Amber would hide?" Turquoise spoke out loud causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

Ruby moved to stand in front of the group her arms crossed and grey eyes set in a fierce glare directed at Turquoise.

"Because that is what she would do she doesn't trust anyone but herself right now. Amber trust is something that hard to get. It took me weeks to get even get her to talk to me." Ruby told them before heading down the path to the ship they were supposed to find though she kept an eye out.

This peaked Turquoise's interest as it did Anakin's but he decided to not to voice his opinion to a person he doesn't know. Turquoise on the other hand was a different story.

'Well here's my chance to ask Ruby about Ruby *shakes head slightly* no that's not her name I have to get used that.' Turquoise thought to herself remembering that Amber hates being called Ruby from that one brief moment she called by that name.

"Hey Ruby I been meaning to ask you what's your history with Amber? She seemed rather angered when I mentioned your name. Do you know what could have caused her get so mad? She mentioned something about she would leave a friend in the hands of a madman." Turquoise told Ruby who froze mid step.

Ruby slowly turned around as if she heard a ghost. The normally cold look on her face melted to one of mild shock. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before answering Turquoise's question.

"She told you about that. But it not like I didn't try. We trying to escape Amber got beat up by a guard that I stabbed to death with a sharpened piece of metal. I check her pulse she didn't have any and she wasn't breathing I thought she was dead. A couple years later I found out she was alive but going by a different name but I was too scared to go after her. But after Jango died everything changed. Amber is my last piece of family I have left I have to know she's safe and not being used as some tool. So, that my story with her and why I have to find her. I failed her once and I'm going to be dammed if I fail her when she needs those close to her the most." Ruby told them with a certain fire in her eyes. She sounded like a protective sibling for what they could tell and only Turquoise could truly understand her.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. It came from the same area that they heard Amber was at. They all could only hope that Amber was okay. Thinking about Amber brought up a fond memory in Turquoise.

[Flashback 13 weeks ago]

Ruby was working on the Vengeful Spark that had some parts that Anakin broke according to her. Turquoise was making sure that Ruby didn't hurt herself but it was more of just Anakin being overprotective of Ruby right now.

"And he said he fixed this power coupling it looks more like a Wookie tried to eat it rather than it being fixed. Luckily it's nothing too hard to repair." Ruby said out loud as she observed a slightly worse for wear power coupling and went about fixing it using the tool box nearby.

Turquoise just sweat dropped in response.

"Only you Ruby would be this obsessed with machines to this extent." Turquoise told Amber while ruffling Ruby's red hair.

This playful action annoyed Amber to no end leading to her slapping Turquoise's hand off her head. Grey eye meet green and red eyes before Ruby turned her head away with and indignant huff and going back to work.

"So when do you think you'll go about making this into a more personal ship I mean it already has been modified to be more of a flying house but it only has the bare essentials right now hardly something I would consider living in more than I have to." Turquoise asked Ruby who just finished with the power coupling and replaced the panel.

"Honestly I don't know and I doubt it will ever be possible since Jedi aren't paid much and it will take a lot of resources and more people than just me to get to how I want it. I mean my mom was great at getting it built into a mobile base of sorts but she had no desire to see it more than a temporary living quarters till the next stop." Ruby stated bluntly with her arms crossed while observing the ship to see if anything else needed to be fixed.

"I suppose your right but if you need help decorating the interior I'll be happy to help. Because no offense you tend to suck at decorating things in more than dark colors heck your robes are mainly just different shades of dark blue and brown." Turquoise told Ruby while ruffling her hair again.

"I swear you only do that to annoy me and if I didn't see you as my sister I'd probably shock you a bit." Ruby said as she went about fixing her shoulder blade length hair since Turquoise made it more of a mess than it already was with all the dirt and oil in it from working on the ship.

Turquoise merely shrugged it off before leaving Ruby to worry about her hair.

[Taris present]

Amber ran for her life after that blonde Sith decided to blow up the junkyard with a few dozen thermal detonators. She managed to catch her breath behind an old ship wall before a red lightsaber force her to abandon her hiding place as it was destroyed.

This was her final stand if the sith wanted a fight who was she to deny her a crushing defeat. Igniting her black lightsaber to block the Sith's red saber Amber easily blocked and countered the Yang's attack grazing her arm enough to hurt.

Yang enraged by this act of defiance tried to make a sweeping blow to which Amber countered easily knocking Yang's saber away and cleaving Yang's left hand off making her drop her lightsaber.

Yang in a blind rage tried to shock Amber to death only for Amber to calmly catch the lightning in one hand and redirect it with her other hand fry the sith alive.

When all was said, and done Yang was on the ground wheezing from her charred lungs. She tried defiantly to get up but was meet by a black lightsaber to her neck and a single cold amber colored eye glaring into her own.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already!" Yang yelled at Amber her blonde hair stained with blood.

Amber stared at her it was so tempting to kill her at this point to give into the dark side but pointless killing was not her way and it wasn't the way of a Jedi something she no longer was.

"I may no longer be a Jedi but pointless killing is not my way. For now, you live sith but know this life you ever harm my comrades or fate forbid any younglings your life will be forfeit." Amber stated coldly to Yang who merely fell into a fit of laughter not that Amber cared she was leaving to her final resting place where she often went to meditate during her final days.

[Taris 15 minutes later]

Ruby had separated from the group to go after a strange feeling that she couldn't pinpoint but she felt like it was familiar in some way. That feeling lead her to a field of low grass with a weird tree.

As she neared the tree Ruby saw a familiar shade of light red hair.

"Amber!" Ruby shouted in shock as she ran over to the still Amber.

When she got close Amber weakly turned to face Ruby. Amber was just about to fall but Ruby caught her in her arms.

"I told you I would comeback for you Amber. And you know I never go back on my word it just took me awhile get to you. And I know you don't have much time I would like it if we could just spend some time as family for once. I mean you are technically my younger sister after all." Ruby asked Amber who laughed weakly before going into a coughing fit.

"You don't have to say all that I forgive you. You look good in Jango's armor fitting that you wear that than that cage of an armor Mom left behind. We haven't spent as much time together as we both would have liked but it was nice knowing that someone truly cared about me. My only regret is that I was never able to do something noteworthy. I guess this is the end goodbye Ruby." After those words left Amber's mouth her body went limp and her breathing stopped signaling Amber has passed on.

"Amber I'm so sorry if only I was stronger this may have never happened or maybe we would at least have had more time together. But thinking about maybes won't do anything now. I guess the only thing I can say now is. Goodbye Amber may you rest in peace after the hell that was your life." Ruby said with tears rolling down her face as she just lost her little sister her last piece of family was now gone.

Ruby gently picked Amber up in her arms carrying her in a bridal carry. She knew she didn't have to be gentle with Amber now that she was dead but after all the violence and torment she went through in her life Amber at least deserved to have her remains treated with respect rather than being thrown around like some common trash.

Anakin and Turquoise told her over the comms that they would take the Spark back to Coruscant after she told them she found Amber.

[Slave 1 one hour later]

Ruby could honestly say Amber's death was taking its toll on her. Losing her sister even though she was artificially created was still hard. She put the Slave 1 on auto pilot for the long flight to Coruscant. Heading to her room on the ship to get some sleep soon after.

When she entered the room, she saw Amber's body that she laid down on the other bed in her room before heading to her own. She knew the effort and kindness was wasted on Amber's lifeless body but it's not like it hurt to show some kindness to the deceased. Not wanting to waste any more time she got into her bed and fell asleep not noticing the subtle rise and fall of Amber's chest.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Well sorry this took so l had to deal with some personal problems while writing this chapter.**

 **I will say this Amber did die. And technically because of her dark side nature now she isn't really welcomed among the Jedi anymore well except for a couple but the majority won't like her that much.**

 **Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read to some extent or made someone cry a bit. I will say this the ending of this chapter will be answered next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Return and Slate S

**AN. Well this chapter will have a surprise that was hinted at last chapter and I'm thinking of putting the backstory of an in this chapter as well to add to this chapter.**

 **Paladin34: Yeah she went through so much just to lose her life in the end. Good to know someone liked Amber. Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up.**

 **Auburn13: Glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'll try keep up to that expectation then.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Slave 1 next morning]

Ruby woke up early as she was accustomed to from being raised by Jango. She changed back into her armor and walked out of her room heading straight for cockpit.

Once at the cockpit Ruby checked that her ship was still heading on course. After making sure Slave 1 was heading to Coruscant she went back to her room to get her blasters that she forgotten to get.

Upon entering her room, she went straight to her weapons locker. Ruby gaze tranced the shelves till she spotted her blaster pistols right next to Amber's lightsaber. Just thinking about her brought pain to her mind.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind Ruby grabbed her blasters and holstered them. She headed for the door when she heard a cough coming from one of the beds.

'That's odd no one is on this ship but me and Amber's body. Wait could it be her but she died! *Sighs* Only one way to find out.' Ruby thought to herself her hands shaking at the thought of Amber still being alive.

Ruby slowly approached the bed she set Amber down on. Once she reached Amber Ruby gently shook Amber's body. Ruby was caught off guard and nearly fell over when Amber groaned and rolled over on her side.

"Amber your alive!" Ruby shouted in shock causing Amber to rollover to face her.

Amber's lone right eye stared up at Ruby and Ruby stared at Amber's 38 tattoo below her left eye.

"Yes, even though I don't know why but I have a massive headache. So, I'm pretty sure I'm alive right now. Anyways can you help up I feel well enough to move around a bit if that's okay." Amber asked Ruby who begrudgingly helped Amber out of the bed.

"Don't push yourself Amber I'm only letting you walk around to for a bit after that you're going to rest till you fully recover is that understood." Ruby told Amber who was trying to work out the stiffness in her joints.

Amber pauses for a moment to look at Ruby before answering.

"Yeah I understand don't do anything that could pull a muscle. By the way can you us the Force at all?" Amber asked Ruby staring into her eyes with her remaining amber.

Ruby took out one of her blaster pistols and levitated it a bit before letting it rest in her hand.

"This is about the most I can do it's not much but it helps me get the job. I'm not crazy strong in the force as you are since that's what they cloned you to be." Ruby told Amber who had a sad expression on her face when what she was made to be was mentioned.

"Yeah they made me to be monster and I turned out looking like a freak because of them." Amber stated with a fair amount of venom in her voice.

Ruby realizing her mistake pulled Amber into a hug.

"Sorry Amber I know that's a rather touchy subject for you. Now that I think about it you haven't eaten anything while. *Ruby grabs something out of one of her pockets* Here this ration bar should hold you over till we get to Coruscant as I haven't had time to restock the ship with supplies." Ruby told Amber. Amber accepted the food as she felt like she hasn't eaten in days.

Ruby watched as Amber ate the entire ration bar in when bite. Amber blushed as Ruby laughed at her response.

"Seems like death hasn't taken a toll on your appetite. Aw you look so cute when your embarrassed." Ruby said after messing up Amber's hair.

Amber quickly tried to fix her pale red hair that her older sister messed up. But that brought up a question in Amber's mind. What was she to Ruby were they family now? After fixing her hair Amber mustered up the courage to ask Ruby.

"Hey Ruby what am I to you are we family or am I just a clone you want to keep around." Amber asked Ruby and received a flick to her forehead as a result.

"Of course, were family you idiot. You may have may have been cloned from my DNA but we are to completely different people. Not that you brought it up your going to have to take up the last name Fett since no way am I going to have you keep are mom's last name she failed us both as a parent at least Jango cared. Also, I think I have a spare suit of armor that should be perfect for you. Don't worry it's mostly padding with only hard pieces to protect the joints and hands. Come on I'll show it to you." Ruby told Amber before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the ships armory.

After a few minutes of Ruby dragging Amber around Slave 1 they reached the armory. Which was nothing more a storage room that Ruby keep stuff she thought was important. Which so happened to be mostly weapons, armor and some of other stuff. After a minute of Ruby digging around in a created she pulled out what looked like a dark grey body suit with black plating on the on the joints and hands.

"So Amber what do you think about this armor it should fit your needs. It's made out of armor weave and the padding is pretty thick it should protect pretty well in a fight and the plating on the joints and hands offer more protection against injury." Ruby told Amber before handing her the armor.

Amber tested the weight of the armor in her hands it was far lighter than the one Summer left for her. From what Ruby told her the armor would be able to take a blaster bolt without much trouble.

'The armor is decent not the most protective thing in the world but it offers the most it can with how light it is. Is that a helmet Ruby's holding in her hands now?' Amber thought to herself.

Ruby noticing Amber's gaze on the helmet smirked "Wouldn't exactly be Mandalorian armor without a helmet now would it. Why don't you change out of those robes and put the armor on. I doubt the Jedi are going to allow you back into the order knowing you've already have technically been corrupted by the dark side. And I may have made it a request to the Senator that's hiring me well us now that you be put under my wing." Ruby told Amber leaving her speechless.

Amber gave Ruby a bone crushing hug in response and at that moment Ruby was thankful she was wearing her armor right now. Ruby gently rubbed the top of Amber's head. "Easy there Amber you almost broke some of my ribs but I'm glad you like the idea of us working together. And you forgot to try on your new armor." Ruby said in a teasing tone.

Amber blushed as bright red as her pale skin would allow her to. After a rushed apology and a couple minutes later Amber was dressed in her new armor.

"It feels snug but not in a bad way. How do I look sis?" Amber asked Ruby after getting into her new armor loving how good it felt to be in a proper suit of armor not a 2nd hand piece of junk.

Ruby looked Amber from head to toe. "You look like a proper Mandalorian now all I have to do is find you a proper Blaster for you now. Would you prefer something for long to mid-range like a blaster rifle or you want something more suited for close-range fights like a blaster pistol. Though you have your saber for up close." Ruby told Amber who blushed at the praise before a thoughtful look found its way onto her face.

"I think I'll go with a blaster rifle as I'm more comfortable with a lightsaber up close." Amber told Ruby after a moment of thought. Ruby went to retrieve the rifle.

After about 5 minutes of searching Ruby came back with a scoped DC-15 blaster rifle.

( **AN. Need help to find a better blaster rifle if this one is too disappointing.** )

"So I know this isn't anything special but it gets the job done." Ruby said to Amber as she handed her the blaster rifle.

"Its perfect for what I want to use it for sis. Thank you so much!" Amber told Ruby giving her another bone crushing hug.

"MY RIBS!" Ruby yelled out in pain getting Amber to let go quickly.

Amber looked concerned as Ruby held her sides in pain.

'Don't worry Ruby I can fix this just lay down." Amber told Ruby who gave her a questioning look before laying down.

"So how are you going to fix my broken ribs?" Ruby asked but got no reply from Amber who began to go to work on the injuries.

Slowly as Amber began to heal the injuries Ruby started to feel better. Better than she's felt in months. After a couple minutes Amber finished.

"Guessing you learned that from the Jedi Amber. Well at least I know I won't have to rely on myself to get patched up all the time." Ruby told Amber who nodded slightly.

Amber then started to fall before Ruby caught her.

"Guessing using that when you are as weak as you are right now took its toll on you?" Ruby asked Amber who only nodded her head weakly before falling asleep.

Ruby just rubbed the top of Amber's head as she took Amber back to their room now.

[Corellia Slums three and half years ago]

A girl with messy grey hair that extended to past her shoulder blades wandered the streets at a time when kids or anyone isn't supposed to. She wandered till she bumped into a Jedi.

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to bump into you." The girl hurriedly told the Jedi.

The Jedi just chuckled and pulled down his hood revealing his auburn hair and beard.

"And what is a child like you doing wandering the streets shouldn't you be home right now." The Jedi asked the girl.

"The streets are my home now after a gang attacked me and my mom hurt her than hurt me before killing her and me killing them later on. I don't want to talk about it okay!" The grey-haired girl huffs in annoyance.

The Jedi hold his beard as if thinking hard about something.

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi what's your?" The now Identified Obi-wan asked the girl.

The girl was stunned that someone asked for her name most just tell her to get lost or to crawl in a hole and die.

"Slate. Slate Sliver why do you ask?" The now Identified Slate asked Obi-wan.

Obi-wan kneeled down next to her "I'm here to take you to the Jedi order."

Slate was shocked to hear this sure she crushed a few of the thugs with her mind and was able to avoid most of the gangs in the city but she always chalked that up to luck.

"Why I'm nothing special just some rift raft that was unlucky enough not to die with her mother." Slate said her arms crossed her red eyes glaring up at Obi-wan almost making him flinch if he hadn't seen worse.

"On the contrary, your survival and the means you killed those thugs with makes you quite special. Broken neck with no external injury. But I have to ask why kill them so brutally what could they possibly done." Obi-wan asked the young girl who started kicking the ground in frustration.

The red eyed girl looked at him with annoyance "If you cared so much then why did you wait a year to come here? If you want know those thugs raped my mom in front of me before killing her then they had their way with me. I killed them when they tried to kill me I was desperate to survive so I did what felt natural kill or be killed. I killed the last one with my bare hands after they set the house on fire."

Obi-wan was shocked by the amount of trauma this young girl went through already. "Just how old are you Slate?"

Slate was still mad as heck that someone was judging her for her actions "I'm nine years old not that it matters much."

Obi-wan had heard enough the girl was going to start a new life at the Jedi order he could only pray that she would fit in. "Come on we best be going you don't have anything to lose by joining the Jedi."

Slate glared at the ground but followed him regardless. She didn't have much to lose everything that mattered to her was stolen on that day including her innocence.

* * *

 **Well I hope this chapter was a pleasant surprise. Now I have to worry about people who were pissed that I made it seem like I killed Amber off.**

 **Now as for Slate she someone I thought up to act as an apprentice for someone later on. And yes her backstory was meant to be traumatic.**


	15. Chapter 15: Outcast

**AN. Okay well last chapter filled in some gaps. This chapter took awhile to get out but it will show something about Amber something dark.**

 **Auburn13: Glad you liked the oc.**

 **Paladin34: Glad you liked the reunion and yeah Slate is definitely trouble but more of the fun kind.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Coruscant orbit, Slave 1 cockpit]

Ruby scanned the message she just received from the Jedi order.

"Amber has been banished from the Jedi Order. Sure I thought they would react badly to her being born corrupted by the dark side but never sending such a strong worded message and their keeping her ship as collateral damage. *sighs* I doubt Amber will care much but still even I can sense the hatred and rage buried deep within her soul." Ruby spoke angrily even she knew Amber was a bit unstable given her past.

A few minutes pass as Ruby tries to figure out what to do when Amber walks in her skin still pale and her eye a cool amber. She scans the cockpit and sits in the co-pilots seat.

"I take it the Jedi-" The word leaves her mouth like poison "-hate my guts and don't want me to ever return." Amber said the last part with clenched fists.

Ruby gives her a sympathetic look and patted her arm "Don't worry Amber I know you had some friends there but look on the bright side. You have me and we are going to have some fun together."

Amber gives her an odd look "Yeah the bright side. You still haven't told me who we're working for."

Ruby smirks as she begins to go over flight checks "Don't worry my little force of nature you'll find out soon enough let's just say he's a senator that wants some skilled outside help and we just so happen to be that outside help from the initial contract it was working with the 501st and being his bodyguards from time to time."

Amber was glaring at Ruby with her lone eye in the end she just crossed her arms "Fine I'll wait and see. Are they at least expecting us?"

Ruby gave Amber a funny look "What kind of idiot do you take your big sister for being? Of course I made sure he had a small welcome wagon. They'll have a a few senate commandos waiting for us..Well me not you but it should be simple enough to tell them that your with me some help I picked up on the way."

Amber got out of her seat and hugged Ruby. Ruby wasn't expecting this but welcomed the hug she had a feeling that Amber would be a bit clingy but Amber seemed to carry herself in a way that screamed 'I do things my way and I don't take shit from no one.'. Ruby would have let Amber just continue to rest her head on her but they had a schedule to keep. "As much as I like this sibling moment bonding moment it would be best if you get back in your seat. We still have some business to take care of."

Amber gave Ruby a huff before getting back into her seat.

* * *

[Coruscant 1.5 hours later]

Ruby and Amber were walking towards the Senate building when they spotted a rather annoying sight Obi-wan, Anakin and Turquoise.

Amber had a deadly glint in her eyes before Ruby stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder "What's the problem Jedi. Me and my partner are here on business."

It was Obi-wan that stepped forward "I'm afraid we must detain your partner for security reasons. Can't have a sith running around."

Anakin and Turquoise seemed pissed but there was little they could do Obi-wan was a master and Anakin was just a Knight.

Ruby angrily stepped forward and deck Obi-wan breaking his jaw with her crush gauntlets "She no sith you piece of crap she's a Mandalorian of Clan Fett! Next time you insult a member of my clan you won't be so lucky. And before you say anything by blood you are my father but I was never raised by you I was raised by Jango he's my real father not a Jedi who knows nothing about clan or honor."

Before anyone can do anything some Senate Commandos arrive on scene rather than help Obi-wan they give him a warning "Jedi interfere with Senate business again and we will arrest you for treason."

Ruby looks at Obi-wan with a smug smirk one that Anakin and Turquoise also share "Took you long enough now can you escort me and my partner to the Senator that hired us?"

One of the Senate Commando's nods their head "Follow me Mam."

As Ruby and Amber follow the Senate commando's Turquoise comes up and gives Amber a hug "Just remember Amber you will always be my sister no matter what."

Amber was moved to tears by this and hugged Turquoise back "Thank you Turquoise."

After Turquoise left they continued down the hall with Ruby smiling and ruffling Amber's hair much to her dismay. She glared up at Ruby with her sole remaining eye. The Senate Commando stopped in front of the door "Senator Organa is waiting for you in the room."

Ruby thanked the Senate Commando for his help and went inside with Amber beside her.

When they entered the room Bail Organa was sitting behind his desk filling out some forms "I hope the Jedi weren't any problem for you two. I can see why they think your sister is a sith though she has yet to prove she is. Please sit down we have much to talk about."

Ruby and Amber sat down in the chairs in front of Bail's desk. Amber let Ruby do the talking since she had more experiance with these dealings "So what kind of work are you hiring us for?"

"Support for one of the clone legions to give them some experienced aid but also to be my bodyguards during key Senate meetings. As it stands one can't take chance's during these times. And the Mandalorians are as good as they come and the more honorable mercenaries." Bail spoke calmly giving them and unspoken message of 'I trust you not to stab me in the back.'

Ruby smiled and gave Amber's shoulder a light jab "So Amber any clone Legion you recommend us aiding?"

Amber gave her a confused look before responding "The 501st I know the Captain of it he a decent guy and their General wasn't too bad."

Bail smiles "Good you can join them for their next mission. Lets see that's-"

* * *

[Genoisis]

Amber was annoyed the dust ball in front of her view from the Star Cruiser's window annoyed her "I hate sand why did it have to be a dust ball where more shit wants to kill us Ruby?"

Ruby ruffled Amber's hair much to Amber's annoyance "Come on don't you know how to have fun Cyclops?"That nickname angered Amber greatly. So much that it almost pushed Amber to given into her bloodlust.

Amber took a few moments to calm herself relying on her old Jedi training "If you call fighting against the immense bloodlust I feel and fight against at every second of the dam day fun. Then yes I can have. But its a curse how I was made to be.

Amber pauses for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing "I fear being around those I'm close to be I'm scared that if I if I slip if I lose even a bit of control my bloodlust will take over making me kill them! Ruby I'm not cut out for normal life I was literally breed to be a killer to be a vessel for the dark side. Its only for those I've formed a bond with that I'm able to stay stable and the Jedi training I received. Maybe I'm hoping for the impossible in wanting a normal life. Heck my heart is on the wrong side of my chest!" Amber pointed to the right side on her chest to emphasize her point.

Ruby was shocked by this she had now idea Amber was experiencing this amount of inner turmoil "Amber I don't know what to say. I'll try to help you though this just let me try-"

Amber interrupted her with an oppressive aura "That's just it you don't know me you never had even back then!.. Just leave me alone for now I need to sort my emotions out right now. If you stay anylonger I don't know if I can keep control!"

Ruby gave Amber a sad look Amber was right she didn't know Amber as well as she like "Alright I'll give you some alone time. But if you ever need to talk to me my door is open for you." With that Ruby left leaving Amber sort her own mess out.

With Ruby gone Amber punched the floor making a small dent in the metal and sending cracks out in a spiderweb pattern.

Amber clinched her fist before slamming it down "Dam it what the hell is wrong with me! Can't be around and talk to my sister like a normal person, can't be around anyone without fear that I'll lose control and kill them! Killing that's about the only thing I'm good for only thing I can do right other than fixing things. I'm better off alone so I can't hurt anyone. But Ruby won't let me go easily I want to be around her, to hear her call me her sister and show me that strange emotion. What was it called again!?"

It was no mystery that Amber was starved love and affection but her conditioning her anger, rage and hate made it hard for her to feel it. But her bloodlust was something that was specific when the Separatist made the clones.

Amber started to cry but this only served to make her angrier and confused "Why am I crying? I shouldn't cry! Why does the thought of not being around Ruby make me feel sad? I DON'T NEED HER! But she all the family I have. Why is this tearing me apart! She shouldn't be so important to me she doesn't know me but she makes me feel wanted like she wants me around. I just don't understand."

Amber cried more but got up she would need to focus her mind for the mission ahead.

* * *

 **AN. Okay this took awhile get out. But it did show some inner turmoil that Amber has going on. Would you honestly believe that someone breed to be a vessel for the dark side wouldn't have a couple emotional problems.**

 **Amber is struggling with her own emotions not having been shown much love and not understanding her own emotions.**


	16. Chapter 16: A painful past

**AN. Just a quick warning this chapter will be very dark and a bit disturbing. You have been warned.**

 **Paladin34: Glad you enjoyed that scene. Yeah Amber is dealing with her emotions now trying to figure out what love is as all she's ever know is hate and anger. This chapter is going to show how Summer treated her.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Amber age 8]

Ruby was shaking in a corner nursing her injured left arm why she hesitated during the last job her 'Mother' took her on. Summer took it upon herself to make sure this didn't happen again by beating Ruby and she wasn't done yet.

Summer kicked Ruby the gut before dragging her out of the corner "You miserable excuse of life you almost cost me the job! *Kicks Ruby again* Do you have any idea how much that could have cost me!" Summer yelled.

Ruby shock her head wrong answer kicked her few more times with her armored boots before stomping on Ruby's injured arm "You want to know why you don't know Ruby? *Applies more pressure to Ruby's arm before getting off it* Its because your not even worth the air you breath! *Summer steps on Ruby's throat cutting off her air supply* How does it feel to be depraved of something more valuable than you'll ever be. No matter how much you struggle or try your going to suffocate. And guess what Ruby nobody gives a dam about what happens to you. Remember I could kill you and no one will give a shit!"

Ruby tried to no avail to get Summer's foot off her throat trying desperately to get air "If you can't kill you are of no used to me. I can get more use of selling your remains on the blackmarket than by keeping you alive. You only live so much as I have a use for you. *Ruby's face started to turn blue* So when I tell you to kill someone you better do it or else!"

Summer lifted her foot enough for Ruby to take some ragged breaths before pushing back down harder than before "You are not worth anyone's love and you never will be! Your just tool for me to do with as I please just like everything else on this ship. If you can't do what I want I have no use for you! No one will ever care about you. Now when take my boot off your throat I want you to kiss it and thank me for the beating! Tell me how much you enjoyed being hit."

Summer got off Ruby's throat but kept her boot near Ruby's face. Ruby didn't waste any time before kissing "Thank you mom for beating me. I needed to learn my place. I'm your tool to do with as you please."

Summer knelt down after Ruby was done and gave her cheek a quick pat before leaving the room. Once outside Summer locked the door sat down and cried into her hands "I can't keep doing this it isn't right. I just can't this going to far. *Summer takes a deep breath to calm herself* Summer focus this is just like any other job do the task you were assigned train the girl to be a weapon. *Looks at her hands* But can I see it through? Okay one more job and I'll decide after that."

* * *

[Next job smugglers ship]

Summer took care of the smugglers guards now it was just him and his daughter. The man in question had light red hair that was almost orange in the right lighting. His daughter had hair that varied from white to light red her eyes being mismatched one being white and the other brown.

"Do you have any idea who I am!? I'm Roman Torchwick leader of the underworld of Corelia. I'll have you pay for this slut!" The redheaded man now know as Roman shouted angrily clutching what was left of his left arm.

Summer calmly walked up and put her blaster pistol to his head "Oh I know who you are but I had enough of your mouth. I need you dead to collect. This is just business." The man did the only thing he could think of "Neo run get out of here!" But Neo was frozen in fear as she watched her farther being shot in the head.

Summer looked at Ruby before handing her the blaster and walking off "Kill the witness we can't have her talking about what happened here."

Once Summer was gone Ruby looked to the girl who was now shaking staring at the blaster in fear. Ruby slowly set the blaster down before walking over to the younger girl. "Easy now I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name." The girl looked at Ruby still shaking and hesitant to trust her but still spoke to Ruby.

The girl didn't back away as she looked at Ruby "Its Neo, Neo Torchwick. Why did that woman kill my dad?"

Ruby gently bent down and hugged Neo rubbing her back "Well Neo its because he was working against the law. Bad men like him have to die so the good ones can live."

Neo cried into Ruby's shirt "Its not fair he was all I had left! It hurts losing him. Are you going to kill me?"

Ruby continued to rub Neo's back trying to sooth her "Its okay Neo your just going to sleep for awhile and when you wake up you'll be in a better place." Neo closed her eyes waiting for it to be done.

Ruby place her hand on the girls head and using the force put her into a coma like trance. Gently setting Neo down Ruby sighed 'Better hurry back or mom will be pissed.' With that Ruby ran to catch up with Summer.

Summer patted Ruby's back "Come one Ruby the Jedi will be here soon to clean up the mess."

* * *

[Two days later]

Ruby was back in her cell er room as Summer referred to it as. Ruby was about to drift to sleep when Summer entered the room she looked nervous about something. "Ruby we need talk."

Summer waked over to Ruby's bed and set Ruby on her lap "I want to apologize for everything the people that wanted me to have you wanted a weapon and gave me the task of conditioning you. At first I didn't think anything of it but hurting you weighed on me heavily. I just can't take hurting you my own flesh and blood any more which means from here on out I'll treat you how I should have long ago."

Ruby gave her a look that said 'I don't believe you!'

Summer sighed and hugged Ruby "I expected as much. I love you Ruby you will always be my special little girl. *kisses Ruby's forehead* I don't know if I can fix thing with us but I'll try. Ruby everything I told you before is a lie. You are the worth more than any job I could ever take. I want you to better than me."

Ruby looked away Summer gently rubbed Ruby's back "Ruby promise me you'll never give up that you'll find a way to be happy somehow."

Ruby looked at her hands "I'm nothing but a weapon I don't deserve to be happy."

Summer looked at her pained knowing she did this to her own child "We'll work on that Ruby. You deserve more than how I treated you. I won't stop till I fix what I've done."

Ruby yawned before falling asleep. Summer gave her a sad look before carrying Ruby to her room she had to start somewhere with Ruby.

* * *

 **AN. Well this was done faster than I thought.**

 **This chapter started on a low note and ended with a sort of in the middle.**

 **Tell me what you think of Summer now? Do you think she's just cruel or do you think she genuinely cares for Amber?**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken bridge

**AN. So it's been awhile since I've been able to do writing (well typing) for awhile. But I'm hoping to get back into this story.**

 **ShugoYuuki123: Yes there will be an update and hopefully more after this update. Sorry again for the wait.**

 **Paladin34: Thanks I was aiming for something like that. Amber is going to have long term rage issues because of Summer.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

[Star destroyer one hour before the second siege of Genoisis]

Ruby was a bit worried after Amber's outburst she may not have a good connection to the Force aka a very weak one. But it didn't take the force to feel the anger and rage rolling off Amber.

For a split second she thought Amber would actually kill her. That was a risk Ruby wasn't willing to take.

'She just needs some space for now. Just what did Summer do to her?' Ruby thought to herself as she leaned against the hanger wall before glancing at the assortment of ships around her.

Nearby she could see mechanics working on Y-wings, ARC 170's, V-19 Torrent, and LAAT Gunships. "Yeah like V-19's will be much help in the up coming battle. No use out side of fighter support. ARC 170 fits that role better that role for ground support." Ruby thought out loud.

The dull white noise of clones going about their tasks distracted Ruby a bit to the point she didn't notice a certain someone standing right next to her. "You know its almost calming in a way looking at so many ships in one place sometimes I wish I could find a ship take it apart and put it back together but better than it originally was." Came the voice of the one person Ruby didn't expect to come find her.

This of course startled the crap out of Ruby "AH!" Ruby shouted in surprise almost falling to the ground "Where the Hell did you come from Amber! More importantly when!" Ruby got out her voice a mix of both startled and pissed.

Amber shrugged not really caring "I came here after a quick chat with Turquoise and making some modifications to my armor. Talking with her helped me calm down and focus like always. She advised me to come talk to you." Her tone as she spoke to Ruby was unnervingly cold almost like she didn't want to talk to Ruby.

It took Ruby a few seconds to notice Amber had added some Beskar plates to her armor most likely for added protection. "So talking to your girlfriend calmed you down? good to know." Internally Ruby was thinking on a different line 'Okay she's really starting to scare me appearing out of nowhere like this!'

Amber's sole eye twitched "She's not my dam girlfriend! We're just close friends. Sure we kissed once but that doesn't mean anything!"

Ruby giggled "Ruby and Turquoise sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-Argk..!" Ruby didn't get to finish as a rather pissed off Amber began to choke her with the Force using her right hand to use the skill.

Amber glared at Ruby "Not another dam word about me and Turquoise kissing or I'll just snap your neck next time."

Amber released Ruby from her force choke turning her head away from Ruby with small blush on her cheeks.

Ruby gasped for breath as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen "Dam.. guess I can't joke around with you. Shesh you could have killed me!"

Amber looked to down a bit in shame "I'm sorry S-si-sister. I'll try not to do that again."

Ruby flicked Amber's forehead "We really need to work on your sense of humor Amber."

Looking back at the hanger Amber sighed before fiddling with her lightsaber. Something that she did solely to keep her mind off certain topics.

Ruby gently placed her left hand on Amber's shoulder "So how are you feeling about the upcoming battle Amber?"

Amber hummed softly as she took apart her lightsaber solely by using the force.

Ruby waved her hand in front of Amber's face "Um HQ to Amber you there? At all?"

Amber stared at the crystal of her lightsaber "Nope everything's fine except for a spec of dust on the casing."

Ruby promptly face palmed "Oh god she's as dense as a rock!"

Amber slowly put her lightsaber back together before looking at Ruby "Huh? You say something Ruby?"

Ruby groaned in defeat "I give up! You go talk with your girlfriend some more. Find me before we have to head out. I need a drink!" Ruby stormed off to see about getting a hard drink before the battle.

Amber stared as Ruby walked away "Wow she has weird mood swings. Wait...She's not my girlfriend Ruby!"

* * *

[40 minutes later]

Ruby was face down on a table with a large number a of bottles next to her. Some clones made it a point to stay away from the semi drunk mandalorian it would take a brave soul to get Ruby to sober up.

"So this is how a mandalorian deals with family problems. From how Amber talked of you it makes sense in away." Came the voice of the brave and some would say unfortunate soul.

Ruby looked up slowly her head pounding in pain due to the alcohol in her system "I'm not *hiccup* drunk. Just need a few minutes to get my bearings *hiccup* again Turquoise right?"

Turquoise sighs and helps Ruby up "Come on I'll help you to the transports. You know Amber speaks highly of you Ruby."

Ruby shakes her head at that notion as Turquoise helps her back to the hanger "She shouldn't. She helped me escape but when she needed me I left her behind to suffer. I don't deserve her praise. That's why I'm going to do my best to help her heal. I need to be there for her now more than ever."

Turquoise gave her a sympathetic look "But it doesn't feel like your making that Amber is too broken to fix?"

Ruby was a bit shocked by this but nodded in agreement "Yeah that explains it perfectly. She just has so much rage and anger its hard to be near her. The only thing that helps her calm down is working on ships and talking to you."

Turquoise gave Ruby a pat on the back as they neared the hanger "Don't worry I'm sure its because I'm just a better listener than you. And Amber told me she really hates your jokes."

Blinking as if in shock Ruby barely managed to respond "My jokes aren't that bad."

Turquoise gave her an odd look "Really you called her cyclops as a nickname a few days after she got one of her eyes cut out. That was very insensitive on your part."

Ruby practically sobered up when she realized how much that could have hurt Amber "Your right I wasn't thinking at that point."

Turquoise smiled as they finally entered the hanger "Well I believe your sober enough to make it the rest of the way but just to be sure one last thing for the road."

Ruby raised an eyebrow "What do you me-!" Ruby's reply was silenced by a kiss from Turquoise. After the shock faded Ruby returned the kiss dancing her tongue around Turquoise's. After what felt like an eternity they broke for air.

"Where..the hell did.. that come from?" Ruby said between breaths.

Turquoise smiles as she catches her breath "A simple I love you wouldn't be enough so I settled on this. So did you get the message?"

Ruby nods slowly a bit stunned by the confession "Yeah I did you want to be more than friends. And you know what I'm fine with that. *Pulls Turquoise in close by the waist* But after this mission I'll show you a night you won't forget."

Turquoise blushed bright red as Ruby didn't beat around the bush "I'll keep that in mind Ruby."

Ruby smiles and walks away with a noticeable sway in her hips. Turquoise takes a few last glances before heading to the transports as well. 'By the Force what have I gotten myself into!' Turquoise thought to herself.

Meanwhile off to the side Amber was starring at a hologram of Summer. Amber's lone eye burned with rage. "Mother I promise you someday I'll find you. And when I do *Crushes the hologram projector* I will make sure you suffer every bit of pain I have. That I will make sure of and I will kill anyone that gets in my dam way!" Amber walked slowly to the transport her rage barely contained. For now at least.

* * *

 **AN. Well this chapter was a roller-coaster of emotions in a way.**

 **Turquoise and Ruby are a thing now.**

 **And Amber is still adjusting but is she a lost cause? Can she let go of her rage at some point?**


End file.
